Her box of Chocolate
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: her life was difficult, but it began to change with the apperance a certain blonde haired Slytherin. Others are joing her life...can she regain her broken heart?
1. Her

((**A/N:** Ok new story…don't give that look Rylie! I know I have other stories to work on, but believe me, I am losing on those.))

((**A/N: **I have finished 'Exodus' and now its over…its has to be the second shortest story…ok any way.))

((**A/N: **ok this is another little sister story of hp and will have slashes and if you don't like, don't read.))

((**A/N:** ok disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter...honestly, if I did, I would be the second richest woman in America…I only own any characters that I make up.))

**Guide**

_This_ is thought

**This** is talk in any other language other then English

**OooO** breaks sections

**oOo **breaks songs and small sections

**Chapter 1: Her**

She was standing at the station, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive when she yawned and pushed back deeper into the shadows. She hadn't been able to sleep right for a while now, her dreams not giving her peace.

Her name was Genevieve Potter, little sister of the famous Harry Potter and was in fourth year, yet no one knew she existed. Not even when she was sorted did anyone notice her, what with everyone wondering where Harry and a red head named Ron was. She was in turn sorted into Slytherin, not seeing two people stare at her, Severus Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore.

She had been somewhere else when Harry was placed on the Dursley's doorstep, & in fact, Harry had no clue she existed. Lilly had given her up shortly after having her, fearing for her own life. She had an affair not long after Harry was born, it was a one-night thing and she had been drunk. She was ashamed of Genevieve and gave the excuse to James that she was going to take a trip to visit family for a while. She came back with a smile and gathered her son in her arms, not truly caring that her barely month old daughter lay crying in an orphanage, a nametag hanging from her wrist.

Now she rubbed her arms and bit back a cry as she hit her bruises.

Genevieve had been adopted and taken away. They played like they were going to love her, but in the end made her their slave, their own daughter treating her like dirt. The only reason she went to school was because law required it. She had no friends and soon became invisible. She never wore anything that was higher then her elbows and always wore pants. Genevieve did this to hide the bruises and cuts that her adoptive dad, Daniel, always gave her. He would beat her, for the stupidest reasons: if she beat Elise in grades, if she had lower grades then Elise. She never could win when it came to not getting beat. Daniel would always find something to hurt her for, making her life pure hell.

Then, the letter came, and she had a spark of hope that maybe she would be able to have friends, but when she arrived at Hogwarts, she already saw the cliques that were formed and just sank into the shadows, avoiding people at all cost. She got by in classes, trying not to stand out when it came to her magic, but it couldn't be helped that she was a wiz at Potions. She was just grateful that she was a Slytherin, because that kept Professor Snape from commenting on her potion.

No one noticed her, not even the other girls in her dorm and no one cared that she never ate, never answered questions and she never once had people look at her. She was invisible again and she sat at night, never in her room, avoiding sleep.

So, now she was heading back for her fourth year. She boarded the train after everyone else and found the compartments full, so she sat in the back, stroking her cat Felix, and waiting for the train to finally stop. When it finally did and she stood, she heard a commotion near her.

" What's with you Weasel? To scared of the dark to go find your pathetic owl?" a voice sneered.

" Shut it, Malfoy, or I'll make you!" another snapped.

Genevieve stood and walked out, accidentally bumping someone and falling down.

" See what you did Weasel, you knocked some first year down." The voice from earlier sneered.

Genevieve looked up and saw Draco Malfoy looking down at her, holding a hand down to help her up. She stood up without touching him and walked quickly out, stopping at the door, truing to the group of four consisting of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Draco and whispered

" I'm not a first year, I'm a year below you four." Then she disappeared off the train, leaving four dumbstruck teenagers.

**OooO**

' _Why did I do that? Not like they care who I am.'_ Gennie thought as she walked into the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table.

She never ate, but she needed the password to enter the dorm room. So, she sat at the end of the table, closest to the staff table and waited for the feast to end. She once again didn't see two sets of eyes watch her from the staff table and another further down the Slytherin table.

Severus Snape had observed her since her first year and had seen how she never ate, always wore clothing that covered her whole body and had eyes that screamed pain. He had reported his finding to Dumbledore, but the headmaster had failed to do anything about it.

Draco had been quite disturbed by the fact that he didn't know who she was, even though she was in his house and was a year younger then him. In fact, no one from Slytherin knew who she was.

He was very disturbed, so he stood and sat by her.

" Hey." He said.

She didn't answer, her face hidden by a mass of onyx black hair.

" Listen, I hope that Weasel didn't hurt you earlier and I want to apologize for calling you a first year." Draco continued.

" Draco Malfoy has never apologized, so why are you now?" Gennie whispered.

" I do to apologize, it's just that no one ever sees it. I feel bad for earlier." Draco responded, smiling to his self.

" Don't feel bad." She said before getting up, snagging the password from the Prefect and left the Great Hall, still noone seeing her.

Draco sat a minute before getting up and following, ignoring the looks he received going out.

**OooO**

Gennie ran to the lake, her only place of peace. She sat down and stuck her foot into the chilly fall water. Her mind was racing when she felt Felix wind himself onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around the cat before falling back into her thoughts, quietly singing.

"_Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no _

Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows  
No

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows  
Nobody cares

It's win or lose not how you play the game  
And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows no no no no

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
And oh no no no no  
Nobody knows  
No no no no no no

Tomorrow I'll be there my friend  
I'll wake up and start all over again  
When everybody else is gone  
No no no

Nobody knows  
Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart  
The way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
And the world is asleep  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
me"

Draco stood behind her, awed at her voice before sitting down next to her, startling her from her thoughts.

" What are doing out here?" She asked.

" I was afraid that you didn't believe when I said I'm sorry." Draco answered.

" I believe you alright!" Gennie exclaimed, standing up quickly.

As she started to walk away, Draco's voice called her back.

" Why are you pushing me away when all I am doing is asking for your friendship?"

Gennie stopped in her tracks.

" It seems you hide from everyone. No one knows your name and no one even knew you existed. I'm ashamed to say that even I didn't know you and I know everyone at Hogwarts." Draco continued, coming up behind her, carrying Felix in his arms.

" It's easy not to see the invisible." Gennie whispered, turning back to him, her eyes visible.

Her dark black and emerald eyes shown back at his silver ones with fear.

" Why are you so afraid of me?" Draco asked.

" I'm not afraid of you, I'm frightened by everyone." She responded, sitting back by the lake.

Draco re-sat by her and listened.

" I don't really like crowds and being the center of attention. I feel better disappearing then for someone to stare at me."

Draco sat in silence before putting Felix down and pulling her into a hug, that she pulled out of fast, hissing in pain as she rubbed her arms.

" Crap, did I hurt you?" He said, pushing up her sleeves to find the bruises marking her upper arms.

" Oh my god, these are huge and Weasley couldn't have caused them." Draco whispered, digging something out of his pocket.

It turned out to be a healing gel that he gently rubbed into her arms, despite her struggles.

" Please stop, I'm not gonna press down on these." Draco whispered, stopping Gennie.

When he finished, he sat back and watched her. She was sitting with her head bowed down, her hair hiding her face.

" Listen, I'm not gonna pry yet, but I do want to be friends." He said after a while, extending his hand.

Her head peeked up and he could just see a shine in her eyes. She reached for his head and grasped it before retreating back.

" Ok, you know my name, but what's yours?"

" Genevieve. But I like Gennie a lot more."

" Well, Gennie, what do you say we go back in and hit the kitchen for some dinner?" Draco asked, standing up, again holding a hand down to help her.

What surprised her is that she took it and stood up.

" I'm not really hungry." She whispered.

" You didn't eat anything at the feast and if my mother found out I let someone not eat, she'd kill me and you don't want me dead do you?" Draco said, in mock horror voice.

" Well, I guess I don't want to…fine, I'll go with you." Gennie caved and followed him.

**OooO**

The next few days seemed to make Gennie's life hell. People began to notice her and she didn't want them to. Teachers began to call on her and students came up to her and buried her with questions.

' _I blame Draco. He draws attention to anyone he is near.'_ Gennie smiled as she worked on her potion.

Thankfully, Professor Snape was the same, but he watched her more and it was that same day that he noticed marks on her lower arms when she reached for an item. They were lines that shone brightly against her pale arms. Other then Draco, only Professor Snape has seen her eyes and they mesmerized him, for they reminded him of someone, yet her couldn't place it.

The potion's master was beginning to grow concerned for his young student. She never ate and she was too thin for someone in fourth year. She never had her hair away from her face, but Snape knew why. Without her knowing, he saw burn marks on the side of her face, but they weren't normal. He had seen letters formed, but before he could get a look at them, she was gone.

Snape knew that she had become friends with Draco, so he brought his godson to his study and told him what he knew.

**OooO**

Gennie was sitting down by the lake again, reading her potions essay over before placing it in her bag.

She saw Felix move from the ground to the bag and smiled. The cat hadn't left her alone in a long time and seemed to know that it annoyed her once in a while. It may be due to the fact that he had to stay at Hogwarts because her adoptive parents would kill him.

She let her feet dangle in the brisk water before leaning back against the grass, a song breaking from her mind.

"_The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, (it was) set on false pretense _

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
cu cu cu cuz ya know

_It's Sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again _

All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
But you were wrong and I am laughing right in your face  
I can not believe you claimed you were my family  
Don't sweat it - it's set on false pretense

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
cu cu cu cuz ya know...

_Its Sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again_

__

guitar

It's time to let it go

I can't seem to understand it how  
You turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red handed  
Are you happy with your role?

It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke…

_Its Sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again_

_So play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my hand"_

**oOo**

" _I don't know how else to put this.  
It's taken me so long to do this.  
I'm falling asleep and I can't see straight. _

My muscles feel like a melee,  
My body's curled in a U-shape.  
I put on my best, but I'm still afraid.

Propped up by lies and promises.  
Saving my place as life forgets.  
Maybe it's time I saw the world.

I'm only here for a while.  
And patience is not my style,  
And I'm so tired that I got to go.

What am I supposed to hide now?  
What am I supposed to do?  
Did you really think I wouldn't see this through?

Tell me I should stick around for you.  
Tell me I can have it all.  
I'm still too tired to care and I got to go.

I get to go home in one week.  
But I'm leaving home in three weeks.  
They throw me a bone just to pick me dry.

I'm following suit and directions.  
I crawl up inside for protection.  
I'm told what to do and I dont know why.

I'm over existing in limbo  
I'm over the myths and placebos  
I dont really mind if I just fade away

I'm ready to live with my family.  
I'm ready to die in obscurity  
Cause I'm so tired that I got to go.

Where am I supposed to hide now?  
What am I supposed to do?  
You still don't think I'm gonna see this through?

Tell me I'm a part of history.  
Tell me I can have it all.  
I'm still too tired to care and I got to go.

I'm still too tired to care and I got to go.

_I'm still too tired to care and I got to go._

_I'm still too tired to care and I got to go._

_I'm still too tired to care and I got to go._

_I'm still too tired to care and I got to go._

_I'm still too tired to care and I got to go."_

" Hey, Gennie, I need to talk to you." Draco's voice said above her.

((**A/N:** Wow, yah...now, Gennie and Draco are NOT going to have BF/GF relationship. They are going to be Friends…understand? FRIENDS. Ok now that's cleared up, review and message please.))


	2. life she had wanted

((**A/N:** Ok new story…don't give that look Rylie! I know I have other stories to work on, but believe me, I am losing on those.))

((**A/N: **I have finished 'Exodus' and now its over…its has to be the second shortest story…ok any way.))

((**A/N: **ok this is another little sister story of hp and will have slashes and if you don't like, don't read.))

((**A/N:** ok disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter...honestly, if I did, I would be the second richest woman in America…I only own any characters that I make up.))

Guide 

_This_ is thought

**This** is talk in any other language other then English

**OooO** breaks sections

**oOo **breaks songs and small sections

**Songs used in last chapter:**

P!nk- Nobody knows

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- False Pretense

Stone Sour- Zzyzx Rd

**Chapter 2: The life she had wanted**

((Gennie was sitting down by the lake again, reading her potions essay over before placing it in her bag.

She saw Felix move from the ground to the bag and smiled. The cat hadn't left her alone in a long time and seemed to know that it annoyed her once in a while. It may be due to the fact that he had to stay at Hogwarts because her adoptive parents would kill him.

She let her feet dangle in the brisk water before leaning back against the grass, a song breaking from her mind.

"_The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, (it was) set on false pretense _

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
cu cu cu cuz ya know

_It's Sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again _

All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
But you were wrong and I am laughing right in your face  
I can not believe you claimed you were my family  
Don't sweat it - it's set on false pretense

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
cu cu cu cuz ya know...

_Its Sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again_

__

guitar

It's time to let it go

I can't seem to understand it how  
You turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red handed  
Are you happy with your role?

It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke…

_Its Sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again_

_So play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my hand"_

**oOo**

" _I don't know how else to put this.  
It's taken me so long to do this.  
I'm falling asleep and I can't see straight. _

My muscles feel like a melee,  
My body's curled in a U-shape.  
I put on my best, but I'm still afraid.

Propped up by lies and promises.  
Saving my place as life forgets.  
Maybe it's time I saw the world.

I'm only here for a while.  
And patience is not my style,  
And I'm so tired that I got to go.

What am I supposed to hide now?  
What am I supposed to do?  
Did you really think I wouldn't see this through?

Tell me I should stick around for you.  
Tell me I can have it all.  
I'm still too tired to care and I got to go.

I get to go home in one week.  
But I'm leaving home in three weeks.  
They throw me a bone just to pick me dry.

I'm following suit and directions.  
I crawl up inside for protection.  
I'm told what to do and I dont know why.

I'm over existing in limbo  
I'm over the myths and placebos  
I dont really mind if I just fade away

I'm ready to live with my family.  
I'm ready to die in obscurity  
Cause I'm so tired that I got to go.

Where am I supposed to hide now?  
What am I supposed to do?  
You still don't think I'm gonna see this through?

Tell me I'm a part of history.  
Tell me I can have it all.  
I'm still too tired to care and I got to go.

I'm still too tired to care and I got to go.

_I'm still too tired to care and I got to go._

_I'm still too tired to care and I got to go._

_I'm still too tired to care and I got to go._

_I'm still too tired to care and I got to go._

_I'm still too tired to care and I got to go."_

" Hey, Gennie, I need to talk to you." Draco's voice said above her.))

**OooO **

" Dray, what's up? You look grim." Gennie answered, sitting up.

" Gen, this is important, I want you to promise me you won't freak out and that you'll tell me everything." Draco responded, with a strained voice.

" You're scaring me, but ok, I will."

Draco drew a deep breath and sat next to her.

" What happens when you go back to your foster parents home?"

Gennie drew back and didn't answer.

" Gennie, please, tell me." Draco whispered.

" Why are you so concerned?" Gennie whispered back.

" Because you have bruises the size of a man's hand, your starving yourself and…and your cutting. I don't want to see my friends hurt themselves when I can help." Draco answered, his voice once again strained, cracking.

Gennie gasped as Draco's hand grasped her wrist. She drew a ragged breath.

" I…I don't have the best home life. My foster parents treat me no better then a slave and…they do hurt me. I think I deserve it most of the time, because no matter what I did, I got punished. I was told that if I failed in school, I would get beat, if I passed Elise, I was beat. Failing meant falling behind Elise…I didn't know what to do. I tried matching her, but I was beat for that…Draco, I don't eat because I'm never aloud to. I only eat when I'm working, and that is only a few days every couple weeks. I can't help that I'm too skinny, I just can't eat more then a small bowl full of food, only about twice a week." Gennie's voice trailed off, her form shaking with tears and fear.

" Oh, Gen…oh god… sis, I'm so sorry-" Draco was cut off.

" What did you call me?" She whispered.

" What? Oh…I called you sis. You're like a little sister to me and…I just want to protect you." He answered, his silver eyes swimming with emotions.

" Draco…I…thank you………brother." She whispered, her own eyes filled with emotions. " I don't think anyone has ever tried to help me before. Draco, I have never exposed my arms to you, so how did you know about the scars?"

" Well, I have Professor Snape to thank. He noticed yesterday in class. He's very protective of his own students and he has noticed how unhealthy you are. Sis, I do believe he is worried for you." Draco answered with a smirk.

Gennie sat silent in her thoughts, unconsciously rubbing her wrist.

' _I'm becoming the center attention…but do I mind now? Draco won't let me get hurt, so I'm a truly afraid of life now?'_ She thought, seeing Draco move next to her.

" Gennie, I'm not gonna let you get hurt. Some how, I'll protect you beyond Hogwarts. Hell, my dad has good connections, he could help…oh crap and you think he is loyal to that half-blood freak, well he's not. He isn't as cold as he seems in public. He and mother are actually pretty nice, you'd like them. Anyway, sis let's go back inside. Sev has a couple potions that'll help you eating habits." Draco said, standing up, holding a hand down.

" Will it really work, Dray?" Gennie whispered, her black and green eyes brimming with tears.

" Yah, Sev isn't a potions master for nothing. Now come on, Sev is waiting." Draco said, drawling her up.

" Ok, fine. Besides its getting cold." Gennie caved, leaning into Draco's touch, a song passing her lips, making Draco grin.

_" Contemplating you is like a dream  
I never want to wake up from what I finally see  
Perfect circles turn in orbit  
Following a perfect path from your perfect hand_

_When I look into your eyes  
It's a world I can't believe  
I can see my destiny  
To be like you_

_Whispering fingertips  
Leave your fingerprints  
All over everything _

_Contemplating you is like a dream  
I never want to wake up from what I finally see  
Perfect circles turn in orbit  
Following a perfect path from your perfect hand_

_Whispering fingertips  
Leave your fingerprints  
All over everything_

_When I look into your eyes  
It's a world I can't believe  
I can see my destiny  
To be like you_

_Whispering fingertips  
Leave your fingerprints  
All over everything"_

**oOo**

**" **_I remember a year ago I was standing in the crowd  
waiting for my chance to break through, my chance to live again. _

Now it seems I've found some friends who finally understand what it takes  
to make this dream come true, we'll be here till the end.

Shake it, break it, get off your feet,  
come dance with me and don't you fake it.

Shake it, break it, get off your feet,  
get close to me and don't you fake it.

Shout and scream my friends, connect with me and we'll pretend  
this night will never end (wo oh) this night will never end.  
Just let go you'll see together we'll do anything  
this night will never end (wo oh) this night will never end.

Shake it, break it, get off your feet,  
come dance with me and don't you fake it.

Shake it, break it, get off your feet,  
get close to me and don't you fake it.

Oh, wish I could thank you all for what you have done  
and all of the things that you have shared with me.  
Oh, wish I could take you all too where I must go  
wish I could take you all I'll take you with my heart.

"Dance, get on the floor, shake, get on the floor, break, get on the floor"  
"Dance, get on the floor, shake, get on the floor, break, get on the floor"

Shake it, break it, get off your feet  
come dance with me and don't you fake it

Shake it, break it, get off your feet  
get close to me and don't you fake it.

I'm reaching out here to show you what we've been through  
I think there's something we can share, that's completely new  
or maybe I'm just insane  
Shake it break it get off your feet"

**OooO **

Two days later found Gennie and Draco at breakfast, trying out her newfound appetite.

" Sis, either you put the food down your throat or I'll do it for you." Draco threatened, already forking a piece of pancake.

Gennie smirked and stared at the food.

' _This feels weird. I never eat breakfast. Maybe Professor Snape's potions will work.'_ She thought, her eyes traveling towards said teacher, who nodded to her, as if seeing the hesitance in her eyes.

She sighed and put the food into her mouth and smiled as the taste warmed her senses.

" Oh, I forgot how good pancakes were." She whispered, leaning into Draco.

" See, the potions are working already." Draco whispered, putting more strawberries on his plate.

" Bro, I owe you one." Gennie said, stealing a few berries off his plate.

" Now, that is something no one should ever say to Draco here. He'll hold you to that." A voice behind her said, causing her to stiffen.

" Blaise, sit your ass down. You don't know what you're talking about." Draco responded without looking up.

Blaise laughed and sat next to Gennie, who had yet to un-stiffen. Draco sensed it and put an arm around her shoulder.

" Blaise, meet Genevieve. She likes to be called Gennie. Sis, meet Blaise, my best friend. He won't bite, so don't worry." Draco said, looking from Gennie to Blaise.

Draco felt her relax and smiled to himself.

" SO, you figured out her name? Good, cause truth be told, I was getting very curious myself." Blaise said, gathering food onto his plate, not seeing that Gennie had backed away from her own plate…didn't mean Draco had.

" Sis, I told you, you don't eat, I'll push it down your throat. Don't worry, I told he won't bite." Draco said, side glaring at her.

Gennie sighed and finished her plate, grabbed her bag and stood.

" I'm gonna get to class. See you at break." She whispered, kissing his cheek lightly before leaving.

" She's really depending on you isn't she?" Blaise asked.

" You don't know how true that is. She is the definition of a broken girl." Draco whispered.

**OooO **

She was dreaming again. The same dream that had haunted her sleep since she was five.

_She was on the outside of a room, listening to a woman talk over a baby crying. _

" _Listen, I don't want any word from you. I leave her here and you never contact me again. She's your problem now."_

" _Mrs. Potter, please, your daughter was born two months early and she's barely a month old!" _

" _I don't care! She's your problem now. She would be nothing but trouble to me and my husband."_

_" Mrs. Potter! She's your own flesh and blood, how can you just leave her!" _

" _Because she'll embarrass me!"_

_A lady with brilliant red hair stormed from the room, leaving an aging woman with a crying baby, who had jet-black hair and black-emerald eyes._

" _Poor Genevieve, I think you should be ashamed of that woman who claims to be a mother."_

Gennie sat bolt up and walked from the room, covered in sweat.

She made her way to the lake, some how avoiding who came her way and sat down under the tree, the tears pouring off her face.

" I am ashamed. Why was I burden? I was only a baby, how could I be a burden? You're the one who cheated on James, Lilly." Gennie hissed at Lilly's non-existent form.

" _What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do? _

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me"

((**A/N:** Ok, new chap. Hope you like. Thanks to my once again found reader NewGirlOnTheBlock, because, she reviewed….i sound creepy))


	3. The Fall

((**A/N:** Ok new story…don't give that look Rylie! I know I have other stories to work on, but believe me, I am losing on those.))

((**A/N: **I have finished 'Exodus' and now its over…its has to be the second shortest story…ok any way.))

((**A/N: **ok this is another little sister story of hp and will have slashes and if you don't like, don't read.))

((**A/N:** ok disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter...honestly, if I did, I would be the second richest woman in America…I only own any characters that I make up.))

**Guide **

_This_ is thought

**This** is talk in any other language other then English

**OooO** breaks sections

**oOo **breaks songs and small sections

**Songs used in last chapter:**

Flyleaf- Whispering Fingertips 

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- In Fate's Hands 

30 Seconds To Mars- The Kill

**Chapter 3: The Fall**

((Gennie sat bolt up and walked from the room, covered in sweat.

She made her way to the lake, some how avoiding who came her way and sat down under the tree, the tears pouring off her face.

" I am ashamed. Why was I burden? I was only a baby, how could I be a burden? You're the one who cheated on James, Lilly." Gennie hissed at Lilly's non-existent form.

" _What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do? _

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me"))

**OooO**

Gennie was standing outside of Potions, waiting for class to start, slowly rubbing her wrist over her new scars, tears pricking her eyes.

' _Dray is going to kill me. I should have gone to him, but I was so upset last night…I didn't even come back to the dungeon. God, he and Professor Snape are going to kill me.'_ She thought, not seeing said teacher hovering over her, seeing her exposed wrist.

" Genevieve, what happened?" He whispered, kneeling down.

She jumped and backed up, fear running a crossed her face.

" N-N-N-Nothing Professor." She stuttered out.

" Don't lie to me. I saw the marks. Come on, class doesn't start for a little bit." Snape said, holding down a hand.

Hesitation crossed her eyes before she grabbed the hand, stood up and walked in slowly behind Snape.

He had Gennie sit in front of his desk and he leaned against the front, arms crossed, his gaze full of concern.

" Ok, what happened?"

" I've been having the same dream for as long as I can remember. It's when Lilly dropped me off on an orphanage and every night I hear the same thing. ' She's your problem now' or ' Because She'll embarrass me!' I have it almost every night and I can never sleep after words. It's taking its toll on me. I don't know what caused me to…to do this again…" Her voice faded and her head dropped. " I'm just weak." She added in a small voice.

" You are not weak. You just need some help dealing with this issue. I know you have led your life alone for most of your life, but you have Draco and me here if you ever need to talk or a place to calm down. Gen, do you understand?" Snape said quickly, gently holding her hands.

" Yes, I do professor, but I don't want to be a burd-"

" You will not be a burden, sis." A voice said from the doorway.

Draco closed the door and quickly made his way over to Gennie, grasping her shoulder. " Never, ever think that you are one, because I refuse to let you degrade your self to dirt when you're my light. Being near you makes me want to bring you the moon just to see my sister smile. You crying is the worst thing I have ever seen and I don't want to see you hurt again." Draco hugged her tightly.

" Dray, don't yell at me, but something happened last night." Gennie said quietly as he pulled away, moving the robes around her wrists up so the bright red marks were visible.

Draco had her wrists in his hands, slowly running his fingers over the stinging bumps. Suddenly, he brought her up, so she was standing up in front of him.

" I don't know what happened, but I don't want to see anymore of these ok? If your having problems, I don't care if its two in the morning, come and talk to me, ok?" He whispered, staring down into her Onyx-Emerald eyes with his Silver-Gray.

Slowly she nodded and leaned against him, sobbing into his shirt. Draco ran circles over back, trying to calm her down.

" I will Draco, I promise."

" _Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again _

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me"

**OooO**

The days passed and Gennie began to get used to having Draco and Snape watch her, making sure she was getting healthy. She was too; she was actually eating and beginning to sleep better. Her life was beginning to get better.

Then she received a notice to go to the headmaster's office, where she learned there was a 'family emergency' that she needed to attend to and had to leave right away. Before she could protest, she was shoved through the fireplace and after a few minutes of sickening twirls, she crashed landed on her adopted parents carpets, only to be roughly hosted up by Daniel.

" Well, did you enjoy your stay at your school? Good, because you're never going back!" He growled.

Gennie was pale and was in shock.

' _No, I want…I want to go back!'_ She thought as she began to struggle, only to be thrown across the room, smashing into the wall, blood already trickling down her face and neck, pain coursing through her.

" _The cuts I bare are deep and  
And all they do is bleed  
I wish I could release all  
The hurt you've given me _

I can't let go  
And all I know is then

I hope your not alright  
I hope your not okay  
And when you sleep at night  
Dream of only me

I know I need to forgive (forgive)  
And hopefully forget  
To leave the past behind is  
Probably for the best

I can't let go  
And all I know is then

I hope your not alright  
I hope your not okay  
And when you sleep at night  
Dream of only me

I hope your not alright  
I hope your not alright

I should only want (I should only want)  
The best for you  
A happy life (happy life)  
The skies are blue

I hope your not alright  
I hope your not okay  
And when you sleep at night  
Dream of only pain

I hope your not alright  
I hope your not alright  
I hope your not alright  
I hope your not alright"

**oOo**

Draco ran from the Dumbledore's office in a fit of rage, running straight into Blaise.

" What the hell, Dray! Where's the fire?"

" Dumbledore let Gennie get sent back to that house. He had to force her into the fireplace. He sent her back to that man!" Draco hissed, racing off towards the dungeons .

**oOo**

Gennie lay in a heap near her bed, bleed freely from wounds that lay all over her body. The wound on her head was still bleeding, leaving a fresh trail of blood running over her eye.

She couldn't move, shock keeping her still in the dark.

Daniel….he…he had violated Gennie. Her body screamed out in a pain that bore no physical source.

' _Please…someone…anyone…help me…'_ She cried out with her mind, her mouth not moving.

"_I need to give up all my hate  
It's only seem to every do  
Is put me deeper in the grave _

You only bottle up my rage  
But I need to let it out  
Because all it ever does is put me in a cage

And I don't know how this world can be so cold  
It hurts me no one really care that your alone  
And I don't know how I always seem to let it get the best of me

But I'm never gonna let it beat me down again  
No, I'm never gonna let it beat me down again

Lately I've been so stressed out  
'Til I couldn't even breathe  
And now I'm shaking on the ground

A side of me is a dark cloud  
And it needs to be released  
So it can change what I'm about

And I don't know how this world can be so cold  
It hurts me no one really care that your alone  
And I don't know why I always seem  
To let it get the best of me

But I'm never gonna let it beat me down again  
Never gonna let it beat me down again

Can you see that I really wanna change  
Can you see that I've opened up my cage  
Can you see that now I'm not afraid

Can you see that

And I don't know how this world can be so cold  
It hurts me no one really cares that your alone  
And I don't know why I seem to always let it get the best of me

But I'm never gonna let it beat me down again  
Never gonna let it beat me down again  
Never gonna let it beat me down again  
Never gonna let it beat me down again"

Then, there was a crash from below and Gennie heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and flinched in fright, sending waves of pain through her body, causing her to cry out.

The door opened and Gennie whimpered, wrapping her arms around her head painfully, expecting to be hit, only to feel hands gently rubbing her back.

" Draco?" Her voice came out quiet and strained.

" Hey, listen, don't move. I'm going to get Sev so we can get you out of here." Draco responded, stroking her hair before rushing out of the room, coming back with Severus a few minutes later, finding Gennie passed out and extremely pale.

**OooO **

A hand was gripping hers and another was stroking her hair, causing her to moan as she woke.

" Gen, you sit up and Sev is going to kill you. You shouldn't move any way. You lost to much blood." Draco's voice said, sounding far away.

" Dray…will…you…music…" Gennie's voice was weak.

" Ok, I'll get something on, just stay still, ok?" Draco said quietly, getting up and returning after music started to play.

" Go back to sleep; you've only slept for about three hours. Here," A vial was pushed to her lips, " This will help you sleep."

The liquid slid down her throat and was instantly drowsy, falling back against the pillows, the music lulling her to sleep.

" _Listen close as we wait for a sound to go _

It's true, we are  
we are destined to fail

_It's true, we are  
we are destined to fail_

_There is a problem here with our society  
The absence of my tears is my sobriety  
I have a growing fear and you're only helping me  
Am I the only one who realizes it's true? _

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand,  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

You're persecuting me, showing hypocrisy  
I have a remedy for your insecurity  
It's all the same, sadly  
Nobody works for free  
Am I the only one who realizes it's true

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand,  
lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

Let your light shine through me  
Take this hate I can release  
Help me make the blind see  
Misery loves its company

When I dream, I seem to turn into dust, into dust

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand,  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

Let your light shine through me  
Take this hate I can release  
Help me make the blind see  
Misery loves its company

It's true, we are  
we are destined to fail

_It's true, we are  
we are destined to fail"_

((**A/N:** ok, chap three done! Damn, im not nice to any characters in my stories…damn))


	4. He Knows?

((**A/N:** Ok new story…don't give that look Rylie! I know I have other stories to work on, but believe me, I am losing on those.))

((**A/N: **I have finished 'Exodus' and now its over…its has to be the second shortest story…ok any way.))

((**A/N: **ok this is another little sister story of hp and will have slashes and if you don't like, don't read.))

((**A/N:** ok disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter...honestly, if I did, I would be the second richest woman in America…I only own any characters that I make up.))

**Guide **

_This_ is thought

**This** is talk in any other language other then English

**OooO** breaks sections

**oOo **breaks songs and small sections

**Songs used in last chapter:**

Paramore- Pressure

Smile Empty Soul- Not Alright

Smile Empty Soul- Never Again 

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Misery Loves It's Company 

**Chapter 4: He Knows? **

((The liquid slid down her throat and was instantly drowsy, falling back against the pillows, the music lulling her to sleep.

" _Listen close as we wait for a sound to go _

It's true, we are  
we are destined to fail

_It's true, we are  
we are destined to fail_

_There is a problem here with our society  
The absence of my tears is my sobriety  
I have a growing fear and you're only helping me  
Am I the only one who realizes it's true? _

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand,  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

You're persecuting me, showing hypocrisy  
I have a remedy for your insecurity  
It's all the same, sadly  
Nobody works for free  
Am I the only one who realizes it's true

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand,  
lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

Let your light shine through me  
Take this hate I can release  
Help me make the blind see  
Misery loves its company

When I dream, I seem to turn into dust, into dust

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand,  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

Let your light shine through me  
Take this hate I can release  
Help me make the blind see  
Misery loves its company

It's true, we are  
we are destined to fail

_It's true, we are  
we are destined to fail"_))

**OooO **

When he went to check, Gennie wasn't in her bed, so Snape was worried until he spotted her walking up the stairs to the astronomy tower, limping slightly. He followed her until she slammed the door, hearing light sobbing from behind the door. He lightly pushed it open, looking to find Gennie standing on the edge, staring up at the sky.

" Why does this always happen? I find one piece of happiness and you shoot it down! Why do you hate me mother? Did I truly embarrass you that much when I was born? You were the one who cheated on James, but I'm the one to take the wrath. Did you have to take away the one thing that was mine!?" Gennie screamed and hissed at the star ridden sky, tears blinking down her cheek, & clearly seen, the word 'freak' burned into her right cheek. " Must you ruin a life that I want?" She whispered, falling back, landing on her butt, crying, and her hair covering her face again.

Severus stood in awe as two wispy, black wings shimmered around her back before dimming and also stood in awe as a powerful song burst from her lungs, pouring her every emotions into it.

" _Don't you try to take me down,  
don't you try to take me over,  
won't you try to break me?  
The complexities moving in,  
and I feel that I do not have the strength,  
tragedies plaguing me solemnly  
Its affecting my will _

But wait now that I've found you,  
situations from dark now change to gray  
Disregarding my absence of memories,  
its perpetually blinding me of sanity,  
and just when I'm giving in,  
as I try to scale these walls  
Jericho falls around me  
and I feel that I've strayed too long

And darkness is fading in...and darkness is real

Oh my eyes  
oh closing slowly  
I try

Fate seems to recreate,  
I just can not escape,  
Something holds me down and makes me act a way I can't explain  
Even now I can feel it coming over me choking me,  
as I'm falling behind  
You can say you know me,  
but you have no clue what my dreams could show you

And darkness is fading in, and darkness is real

Oh my eyes  
oh closing slowly  
I try

I  
Can't  
Can't win

Tell me what you see

I feel something deep inside me,  
I feel deep inside  
I feel something deep inside me and I can't let this go, whoa,  
I feel something deep inside me and I can't let this go, whoa,

Lie, as I try to steer clear, and I try to stay sober  
This is taking me over,  
And my dreams complicate it...

I just can not let this go  
I tried so many times to tell you  
I just I can not let this go,  
I just can not win

I See you  
I see you falling away  
I see you...you  
Killing me softly  
I see you...you falling away I see you...you

Don't take what's in front of me, open eyes can see I have everything  
Tell you don't take what's in front of me, tell you don't take what's in me

Lie, which one lied?  
When I feel this come a way, way that's why I try...lie

I see you coming my way  
dreams may fall more everyday  
But I see you looking my way

And I've tried just to separate dreams from reality watch try satisfy this wanting,  
Try to stay righteous, try to stay sober, but then, I can't win

And I know you, and I know you, and I know you...  
Lie"

Gennie collapsed onto the ground, hyperventilating, each breath shorter then the last. Snape was quick to react, gently rubbing her back, feeling her breathing begin to even out. Soon she sat up, breathing normal, staring at him.

" What are you doing up here professor?" She asked, her eyes dull.

" You weren't in your bed when I checked and you're still ill. You shouldn't be out at night in the middle of December. What happened to you when you were at your adoptive parents house?" Severus answered, placing a clock around her shoulders, seeing that she wasn't going to move anytime soon.

At first she didn't answer.

' _He'll see how weak I am and realize that I'm not worth protecting. I couldn't even beat off a muggle. But, I promised Draco that I would talk to someone…'_

" Something bad happened." Gennie whispered finally, her eyes swimming. " Daniel, he…he did something to me…I couldn't…" Her voice faltered.

" Please tell me he didn't rape you." Snape said quietly.

Her head dropped and sobs rocked her body.

" That bastard. Albus sent you back even though you protested right? Then I think the old man hasn't the understanding of seeing an abused child. I refuse to send you back there and Draco agrees." Snape said quietly, gently stroking Gennie's hair.

He stood and brought her up slowly before picking her up bridal style, feeling her curl up into him, clinging to him for dear life.

When they reached his chambers, Draco was pacing the room, obviously irritated.

" Dray, what's wrong?" Gennie asked. Sev put her down, but she leaned into him.

" Sis, I have great news! Mum and dad said that you could come to visit for any holiday you want, including summer. That means in two days, you are going to have a Christmas to remember." Draco responded, smiling at her.

" Well, that solves one problem." Snape said, moving to his desk.

Draco's smile faded and he walked over to Gennie.

" Sev, what happened?"

" It's about what happened to Gen when she was gone." Snape answered.

Draco looked at Gennie to see her head dropped and her eyes covered in shadows.

" Sis, please tell me…what happened?" Draco asked in a strained voice.

" I…I was…" Gennie's breath began to quicken, " I was raped." She said in a tiny voice before backing up, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. " I was too weak to fight him off and…he…if I hadn't fought back…he wouldn't have…"

Gennie fell into the chair next her and brought her knees close to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

" Gennie, anything that man did to you, it's not your fault. He is an adult and should have protected from evil things like this. Under no circumstance are you to blame." Severus said, kneeling in front of her.

" But…I shouldn't have fought back. He might not have hurt me." Gennie responded in a small voice.

" I don't think it would have mattered. He planned on hurting you the minute he sent that summon for you." Draco said, sitting on the arm of the chair.

" Gennie, if you let me, I can take care of that burn on your cheek." Snape said quietly.

Her head shot up. " How…how do you know about that?"

" When you were yelling earlier, you head was back. I saw the word 'freak' on your cheek."

Gennie stared before moving her hair back, the word fully exposed.

" Gennie, when did this happen?" Snape asked, gently examining the burn.

" When I was five; when I had a burst of accidental magic. Daisy, my adoptive mother, was having guest over and I don't remember clearly what happened, but it was bad enough to make Daisy and Daniel very angry with me. Daniel took the fire poker and burned me. It's been down hill since then." Gennie answered, tilting her head, her eyes closed in pain.

" Almost ten years, and it still hurts?" Severus whispered.

" Daniel redoes it every year, so yes it still hurts professor." She responded, grimaced as Snape placed a blue gel on her cheek that hardened quickly.

" In a few days, it should begin to disappear. Don't remove the gel before, or you risk it not working at all."

Gennie nodded and stood, but fell back into the chair as her head swam.

" Ok sis, to bed with you. Sev told you that you shouldn't be out of bed." Draco said quietly, seeing Gennie's drooping eyes.

Her body was asleep before she even hit the bed, her sleeves shifting more and Draco saw whip like bruises covering her arms.

" No way am I ever letting you got back to that place sis." Draco said coldly, kissing her cheek before leaving.

" _Caught up against the war again  
Time to chill in the bar again  
Never seize to amaze in minds  
So I just sleep sleep sleep please don't _

Wake me till the morning after  
Wake me till the morning after

Cut my peace by the flower again  
Lick my wounds like a dove again  
Is that a light at the end of the tunnel  
That I see I see please let it be but don't

Wake me till the morning after  
Wake me till the morning after  
Wake me till the morning after

Oh I'm so tired there has got to be an end  
to the pain I feel when I'm  
awake and alive alive alive  
alive and not dreamin'

Caught up against the war again  
Time to chill in the bar again  
Is that a light at the end of the tunnel  
That I see I see please let it be but don't

Wake me till the morning after  
Wake me till the morning after  
Wake me till the morning after

Oh I'm so tired there has got to be an end  
to the pain I feel when I'm  
Awake and alive alive alive  
Alive and not dreamin'"

**OooO **

" Draco, please, how could I even impress them? I'm not some rich hotshot." Gennie said quietly.

Two days later found Gennie, Blaise and Draco on the Hogwarts Express, heading for the Malfoy Manor.

" Ah Gen, don't worry, Lucius and 'Cissa aren't that bad. They are actually down earth. I bet you the minute Narcissa lays her eyes on you, she'll hug you to death and want you for a daughter-in-law." Blaise said, looking up from the game of exploding snap he was teaching Gennie.

" Does she know that bro is gay?" Gennie asked.

" Yah, but she's in denial. Want she want are grandchildren and Lucius doesn't care as long as he doesn't know about my sex life." Draco answered, putting an arm around her shoulder.

" Well, I don't want to know and I'm your best friend Dray." Blaise laughed.

Gennie smiled, but it faded as the door opened.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood there, glaring at all three of them.

" What do you two want?" Gennie asked, already tired of them.

" Like I answer to you, Slytherin scum." Ron hissed back.

Gennie flinched and drew back, but Draco and Blaise were up, wands drawn before anyone saw them.

" I would watch my tongue around her Weasel. No one talks to her like that and gets away with it." Blaise hissed, eyes glowing a bright blue.

" Funny, how did you go from sitting in the back of the train to a compartment in less then six months? Actually, it makes since that you Draco would use you-" Hermione started.

" Granger, do you ever shut up?" A new voice asked.

Harry Potter walked up, but something was different about him. His hair had tints of green in it and his normal childlike eyes were stiff. He had an air of royalty around him.

" Harry, why are you talking to me like that?" Hermione said in a sickly-sweet voice.

" Well, you're pissing me off, talking to my sister like that." Harry growled, black, wispy wings shimmering behind him.

Gennie gasped and backed up, hiding behind Draco, who smirked at Harry.

" You know love, I thought we were going to wait until later to tell her that you know."

" Well, sorry love, change of plans. These idiots pissed me off." Harry responded, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the compartment.

' _He knows about me being his sister? And…he has wings like I do.'_ Gennie thought, looking around Draco's shoulder.

" Granger, Weasley, if you cherish your life, you will get out of my sights." Harry said coldly.

They bolted from the room, causing Draco to burst out laughing. Harry merely shook his head before walking in and locking the door.

" They haven't learned have they?" Harry said, about to sit until he saw Gennie staring at him fearfully.

Draco saw the concern in Harry's eyes and remembered that Gennie had bruises visible.

" Now, Harry don't freak. Daniel did some terrible things to her and she didn't come away unscathed." Gennie's eyes widened at Draco's words. " But, she's alive and better."

" Genn-" Harry started.

" When and how did you find out?" She asked quickly, covering her neck up with her robes.

" I found Lilly's old diary in our vault. Apparently, I'm not James's son either. Lilly was very open to other men, but she gave you up because there was no way she would be able to pass you off as James's child. Not that I forgive her. She deprived me of a sister." Harry answered darkly, his eyes glowing dark green.

Gennie suddenly stood.

" I need some air. No, I need some time to myself." She whispered before pushing open the still locked door ((**A/N:** She…she opened a locked door…sometimes I amaze myself…lol)) and ran out to the end of the train, pushing open the back door, standing on the "balcony" end.

" So, I'm not alone, but…I'm still scared. What if…what if he only defended me because he's with Draco? Draco wants to protect me and if Harry loves him, he'd do anything for him, even defend a worthless freak." Gennie whispered, crashing to her knees.

" _I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily _

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever"

She didn't see Harry standing behind her, listening to her sing.

" Gennie, I defended you because you are my sister and I need to make for lost time that Lilly took away from us. If I had known that you existed, I would have… I have been there sooner. I would have gotten you away from those people, even if it meant using magic outside of Hogwarts. I would have protected you." Harry said, kneeling next to her, tears running down his face. " I would have been a big brother to someone who needed one." He added, cupping her chin.

" I've been alone and invisible for so long, it's so hard to let people in. Harry, I'm scared to let anyone too close to me. I'm been tricked and hurt by everyone…that is until Draco and Professor Snape. They actually tried to keep me safe, healthy…they even came for me when I was in trouble. I think…I can…" Gennie said in a small voice before it faded.

" Gennie, listen to me. I may not have been there but I will be now. Even if you don't want me there, I'm gonna be all 'big brother' on you and anyone else." Harry said smiling.

Gennie smiled and stood.

" Thank you Harry. I don't doubt you will."

((**A/N:** Ok!!! Chap 4 done…but I've only had one review and it was for chap 1…Sniff….sniff))


	5. Meet T & B

((**A/N:** Ok new story…don't give that look Rylie! I know I have other stories to work on, but believe me, I am losing on those.))

((**A/N: **I have finished 'Exodus' and now its over…its has to be the second shortest story…ok any way.))

((**A/N: **ok this is another little sister story of hp and will have slashes and if you don't like, don't read.))

((**A/N:** ok disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter...honestly, if I did, I would be the second richest woman in America…I only own any characters that I make up.))

**Guide **

_This_ is thought

**This** is talk in any other language other then English

**OooO** breaks sections

**oOo **breaks songs and small sections

**Songs used in last chapter:**

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Grim Goodbye

Linkin Park- Morning After

Sweetbox- 1000 Words

Flyleaf- Red Sam

**Chapter 5: Meet T & B **

((She didn't see Harry standing behind her, listening to her sing.

" Gennie, I defended you because you are my sister and I need to make for lost time that Lilly took away from us. If I had known that you existed, I would have… I have been there sooner. I would have gotten you away from those people, even if it meant using magic outside of Hogwarts. I would have protected you." Harry said, kneeling next to her, tears running down his face. " I would have been a big brother to someone who needed one." He added, cupping her chin.

" I've been alone and invisible for so long, it's so hard to let people in. Harry, I'm scared to let anyone too close to me. I'm been tricked and hurt by everyone…that is until Draco and Professor Snape. They actually tried to keep me safe, healthy…they even came for me when I was in trouble. I think…I can…" Gennie said in a small voice before it faded.

" Gennie, listen to me. I may not have been there but I will be now. Even if you don't want me there, I'm gonna be all 'big brother' on you and anyone else." Harry said smiling.

Gennie smiled and stood.

" Thank you Harry. I don't doubt you will."))

**OooO **

Gennie sat beside Blaise, facing Harry and Draco in the Limo, while her brothers whispered, constantly looking up at her with worried looks.

Blaise leaned over and whispered

" I wouldn't worry to much about that. They do that all the time, just to annoy me. Hey look, there is Malfoy Manor." He added, pointing out the window.

They approached the manor at a quick speed and found themselves standing before a huge place, but it seemed natural to the others, but Gennie was in awe and Shock at the sheer size of the house. Her mouth hung open as her eyes traveled up the front of the house, trying to count the floors and windows. So far, she was at five floors and 65 windows…and that was only one side of the house.

" Come on Gen, hurry up inside! Mum and dad are waiting for us!" Draco called out from the top of the steps.

" Oh, sorry." Gennie responded before rushing up the stairs.

When she reached the top, blood rushed to her head and would have fallen back had Blaise not caught her.

" You ok?" He asked.

" Yah thanks." She whispered, standing, blushing slightly.

Draco pushed the door open and called out.

" Oi! Mum, dad you guys awake?"

Scraping sounds were heard from a nearby room and two people came out.

Narcissa Malfoy was beyond beautiful. Her long blonde hair went passed her waist and her piercing gray eyes shown with love when she hugged her son.

" We were beginning to wonder if you were even coming, Draco." Lucius said with a smirk.

" Ah, you know him Lucius. Once he makes a promise, he keeps it." Harry said, smirking at the elder Malfoy.

" Harry, nice to see you again. Blaise, you just going to stand there or you going to say hi?" Lucius said, looking at the dark Italian.

" Hey, what's up, Mr. M?" Blaise responded, shacking hands with Lucius.

For a moment, Gennie thought of turning around and walking out of the house, because it seemed like she wasn't even noticed, but Narcissa saw her backing up and called out.

" Draco, is this the Lovely Gennie you told us about?" Narcissa asked, gliding forward, gently grasping Gennie's hand.

Not expecting to be touched so quickly, Gennie freaked and pulled back, hitting the wall behind her, falling out of Narcissa's grip.

" Shit, are you ok, Gen?" Draco said, kneeling next to her.

Gennie didn't answer, her breathing highly ragged, mind swarmed with fear.

" Draco, what is going on?" Lucius asked, his voice stern with concern.

Draco sighed and stood up, signaling for Blaise to sit with Gennie and Harry to come with him.

The four went into the Den, closing the door behind them, leaving Blaise with Gennie, who's breathing had slowed down.

" Hey, if you are semi-ok, how about I show you to your room?" He whispered.

She nodded, stood with his assistance and walked up two flights before he took her to a room that was big…very big. The four-poster bed had a black canopy with dark purple sheets. The walls had the same color scheme, with black roses on dark purple paint.

" Something told me you would like this room. Draco & Harry's rooms are across the hall, while mine is next to yours, so we will be close by no matter what." Blaise said, lighting the candles and the fireplace.

" It's amazing. I've never seen anything like this before…anything so big." Gennie whispered.

" Big? This is one of the smallest rooms. I figured you wouldn't like a really big room. Anyway, I'm going to go unpack. Why don't you?" Blaise smiled before walking out, the door closing quietly behind him.

Gennie took her trunk out and tapped it twice, making it return to original size before wandering to a window, pushing open the dark curtain, revealing huge French doors, a perfect view of the sunset, the sky darkening, & the sun slowly disappearing below the winter horizon, causing the full moon to illuminate the room.

You would think it would calm her down, but a pulse was resonating of Gennie, whose onyx-emerald eyes stared at the moon. She pulsed again and her hair grew down from the nape of her neck to the bottom of her back, the wispy, black wings standing three feet out from her shoulder blades. Her ears grew sharper, longer. Her hair gained an otherworldly gleam, with two thick blue strands hanging in the front and bits of blue flecked through her eyes, as if swimming.

" _You're too important for anyone  
The play the role of all you long to be  
But i, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone _

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
Noone seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth

I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth

I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape"

The door opened and Harry stood there, slightly panting.

" Crap, it's too late to stop her Dray. She's completely transformed." He whispered back to the blonde.

Gennie's ear twitched and she turned.

" Harry? What's going on with me?"

Even her voice was different. It was more confident, more powerful. Like Harry, she held an air of royalty.

" I was hoping I could talk to you before it happened, but I guess that's out. Come on, come sit and we'll talk." Harry responded, sitting on the bed, the moonlight just missing.

" What do you look like?" Gennie said quietly.

" What was that?"

" I asked what you look like in the moonlight. We share the same blood, the same wings, so you must change shape and form like I just did." Gennie said, her voice holding strength she never had before.

Harry stood and walked up to her. His hair shot to the middle of his back, his eyes swimming with red flacks, growing a few inches, his ears like Gennie's and in his hair, two thick red bands of hair hanging in front of his eyes.

" I have a lot to explain, Gen." Harry finally said.

Gennie nodded and sat on the bed, listening to his story.

" It's true that James Potter is neither of our fathers. In fact while we are half brother and sister…don't freak…were also cousins." Harry started, his form returned.

" How can that be possible?" Gennie asked, her form remaining.

" Our fathers were brothers. Lilly went to the same party, just a year and a half apart. Their names are Billinas and Tallianos. Billinas is my father, while Tallianos is your father. They are part of the last remaining few of a rare breed of wolf. They are shadow wolves; shadow wolves are the only species of wolf that will be born in human form and will only be in wolf form when fighting. We are both heirs to two different places in the same country." Harry ended, looking to see Gennie staring at the moon before she stood and opened the window, the crisp winter breeze blowing her long hair back, revealing scars long since hidden.

" How do you know all of this?" She asked without looking at him.

" I've met both of them. Tallianos could not retrieve you because we had no clue as to where you were. He regrets not being able do anything, but like us, he didn't know we existed. As soon as I can, I'm going to contact him, so…so you can talk to him if you want." Harry stopped.

She nodded and walked onto the balcony, the doors closing behind her, the curtains falling back into place, hiding her from view.

'_Please, let her life get better.'_ Harry thought before heading to his and Draco's room.

**oOo**

Gennie couldn't feel the cold air running across her skin, but it wasn't due to shock. It was so natural to her, not to feel cold. Although there wasn't much wind, her hair still moved as though there was, fluttering behind her. Something dropped to the ground and when she looked, it was the blue gel that Snape had placed upon her face. Instantly her hand went to her cheek, but she felt nothing there.

" It's gone…it's really gone. I must thank Sev when I see him." Gennie whispered, hands on the railing again.

She pushed up, jumping onto the railing, perfectly balanced, staring up at the moon, her wings flexing and pulsing randomly. The light gave her a feeling of strength that she never wanted to lose.

" Why did Harry not lose his form when he left the moonlight and I didn't?" She asked herself.

" _And you  
Can bring me to my knees  
Yeah _

All this time  
That I could make you breathe  
Yeah

All the times  
That I felt insecure  
Yeah

And I leave  
A burning path of flame

I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're Ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

All this time  
That I felt like this won't add  
Once for you

And I taste  
What I could never have  
It's from you

All those times  
That I tried  
My intentions  
Full of pride  
And I waist  
More time than anyone

I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

All the times  
That I've cried  
All that's wasted  
It's all inside

And I feel  
All this pain  
Stuffed it down  
It's back again

And I lie  
Here in bed  
All alone  
I can't mend

And I feel  
Tomorrow will be okay  
But I know

That I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you"

Movement nearby caught her attention.

"Who's there?" She asked.

A man appeared from nowhere.

" I didn't mean to startle you, Genevieve." The man said with a small smile.

The man had hair as long as his back, onyx black, with two blue bands hanging in front of his onyx eyes that held blue specks.

Then the connection hit her.

" Tallianos?" She asked, relaxing her wings a bit.

He smiled and nodded.

" I take it you brother/cousin talked to you?" Tallianos asked.

" Yah, told me a lot of stuff." Gennie answered.

Tallianos went silent.

" You can call me Gennie. I don't like my full name used too much." She said finally, a small smirk on her lips.

" Can I convince you to call me father?" Tallianos smiled wickedly.

Gennie smirked.

' _Now I know where I got it, that wicked little smirk.'_ She thought.

" Well, I don't know. Maybe you can, but for now, would you like to come inside? It's kinda chilly out here. Plus, I bet Harry would want to talk to you." Gennie said, moving towards the doors.

" Well, I think Billinas is talking to him. Do you happen to know where the library is?" Tallianos responded.

" Yah, Blaise showed it to me. It's not to far from my room." Gennie said, pushing open the doors.

She led him to the first floor, standing in the doorway of the library.

Harry stood talking to a man that looked like a older version of him.

Tallianos cleared his throat, catching his nephew and brother's attention.

Billinas turned and smirked.

" What is it Tall?"

" Well, I think we should tell our kids what we came to tell them."

((**A/N:** HAHAHA I bet you thought Severus was the dad…well no…I use that story line in so many stories…I like this one better!! Ok anyway, hope you like))


	6. I have to what?

((**A/N:** Ok new story…don't give that look Rylie! I know I have other stories to work on, but believe me, I am losing on those.))

((**A/N: **I have finished 'Exodus' and now its over…its has to be the second shortest story…ok any way.))

((**A/N: **ok this is another little sister story of hp and will have slashes and if you don't like, don't read.))

((**A/N:** ok disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter...honestly, if I did, I would be the second richest woman in America…I only own any characters that I make up.))

((**A/N:** There is a reason this has a Mature rating…there is violence, abuse, swearing…& other stuff not suitable for little ones.))

**Guide**

_This_ is thought

**This** is talk in any other language other then English

**OooO** breaks sections

**oOo **breaks songs and small sections

**Songs used in last chapter:**

Evanescence- Where Will You Go?

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Outside

**Chapter 6: I have to what?**

((" Can I convince you to call me father?" Tallianos smiled wickedly.

Gennie smirked.

' _Now I know where I got it, that wicked little smirk.'_ She thought.

" Well, I don't know. Maybe you can, but for now, would you like to come inside? It's kinda chilly out here. Plus, I bet Harry would want to talk to you." Gennie said, moving towards the doors.

" Well, I think Billinas is talking to him. Do you happen to know where the library is?" Tallianos responded.

" Yah, Blaise showed it to me. It's not to far from my room." Gennie said, pushing open the doors.

She led him to the first floor, standing in the doorway of the library.

Harry stood talking to a man that looked like a older version of him.

Tallianos cleared his throat, catching his nephew and brother's attention.

Billinas turned and smirked.

" What is it Tall?"

" Well, I think we should tell our kids what we came to tell them."))

**OooO **

Gennie sat down near Harry, staring at the two older shadow wolves.

" Father, what is he talking about?" Harry asked Billinas.

" He's talking about your futures, Harry. When you guys should come home." Billinas answered.

Harry nodded and continued talking to the older wolves, not seeing Gennie's face.

Gennie was shrinking back, her new strength slowly leaving her as the men talked, her mind racing.

Billinas began discussing ideas while Tallianos looked over at Gennie, sensing the growing fear that was showing in her eyes. He walked over to her, sitting on the table before her, gently taking her hand, parental instincts in overdrive.

" Cub, what's wrong?" He whispered, hearing Billinas and Harry's conversation stop.

Gennie didn't answer, only shook her head. Tallianos sighed and sat next to her. Gennie leaned and her head connected with his shoulder. Suddenly, Tallianos was overcome with emotions and they both fell into darkness

_Tallianos stood behind a younger Gennie, who was shacking with terror._

" _Wench! Get you bitch ass down here!" Someone roared up the stair._

_Gennie's shacking increased so much that the buckets she was holding dropped, spilling water onto the carpet._

_She slowly descended the stairs, a man about five foot eight glaring at her._

" _Do you understand that it's your fault that we're moving?" The man spat._

_Gennie didn't answer, only stood, slowly inching back from him, tears pricking her eyes._

" _Answer me, you freak!" The man said, punching her, sending her flying into the wall, cracking her head._

_There was a sizzling noise and when Tallianos & Gennie looked up, the man had the fire poker in his hand._

" _No, please sir. No please, not again." Gennie pleaded in a small voice._

_But the man walked over and pulled her up by her hair, exposing the burn scars on her cheek. Throwing her into the living room the mad tied her legs, hands and neck down and held her head still while he traced over the marks on her cheek, ignoring her screams and the sound of burning skin._

_He untied her, but Gennie laid there, silently crying as the pain course through her body, Tallianos feeling everything, the bond that connected them in the future somehow there._

_The man left the house and Gennie sat up crying._

" _She walks to school with a lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back;_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace; oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it will be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_

_An angel girl with an upturned face;_

_Her name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel"_

_Suddenly, older Gennie was standing near Tallianos, blue tears streaming down her face. As is Tallianos wasn't there, she rushed forward, taking the younger Gennie's hands in her's, gently stroking her hair, whispering comforting words to her._

" _Shh, it's ok. It will be ok. Don't let him break you." Older Gennie whispered, kissing lil' Gennie's forehead, before sending her back upstairs, crying slightly._

_Tallianos walked up and touched her cheek._

_As Gennie turned, her wolf features returned and she crashed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. _

" _Hush cub, it will be ok. Don't worry, he won't touch you again." He whispered into his daughter's ear, holding her tightly, feeling the need behind her embrace_

They opened their eyes to find Billinas and Harry hovering over them with Draco, Lucius and Narcissa looking frantic.

" Harry, they're awake!" Draco screamed, leaning down next to the couch.

Gennie flinched at the scream and buried into Tallianos, whose arm tightened protectively around her shoulder. She slipped into a quiet sleep, clinging to Tallianos.

Draco noticed and a deflated look came over him.

" Lord Tallianos, what happened?" He asked, looking worriedly at his sister.

" I don't understand completely why, but I was taken into her memories. What I saw…it sickened me. If I ever see the man who called himself her guardian, I'll rip his throat out for touching her." The elder wolf growled.

Gennie whimpered slightly, drawling her father's attention; he could sense the growing fear again. He gently shook her awake.

" Pup, it's ok. He can't hurt you anymore." He whispered, kissing her forehead again.

" He'll find me. He always find me, no matter what I do." Gennie whispered into his shoulder, tears hitting his neck.

" I will never allow him anywhere near you. Princess, I refuse to see you shed anymore tears on his behalf." Tallianos spoke in barely a whisper, trying to control his anger.

She was silent but she suddenly jumped up, running from the library, towards her own room, Tallianos walking out after her.

The door to her room was wide open and she stood in front of the mirror, lightly tracing her cheek with her fingertips, small tears pricking her eyes.

He didn't move in for her to see him, yet she knew he was there.

" Just two days ago, the mark was still there, freshly done. But, because of Sev, it's gone. You can see trace scars if you look closely, but to the naked eye, it's gone." Gennie whispered, turning towards him.

" Don't expect it to be redone, ever. I know…that your life hasn't been the best, but I promise I will do anything to make you happy. I don't want to frown again." Tallianos whispered, closing the gap between them, taking hold of her chin.

She surprised herself by not flinching, whimpering, backing up or crying. She stared into his eyes and saw nothing but truth. Inside her heart, a huge chuck of wall fell and shattered, exposing a bright blue light. She burst forward into his arms.

" Father, please, please say that you won't ever leave me." She cried into his shirt, exposing her self like never before.

Her walls were falling all around her heart, she truly trusted this man…no her father.

She whimpered into his shirt, causing his parental instincts to kick in again. He held her tight against him, murmuring calming words into her ear, which had taken on a wolfish shape. Tallianos pushed back a little and saw that her form had shifted a little into a wolf. That meant only one thing: She fully trusted him enough to even start a transformation. In the Shadow's Wolves pack, even though the pup is there's, the parents have to build a enormous bond with the pup in order for them to transform near you. Noone, not even the elders of the packs understood why this was happened, but it was rare for any pup to trust their parents that much, even though they're wolves.

His embrace tightened and tears started to prick his eyes.

" Father, why are you crying?" Gennie asked.

" It's nothing baby, don't worry. Now, how about we go back to the library and finish the conversation with your uncle." He responded, walking out of the room with Gennie tight in a side embrace.

**oOo**

" She has to do what?" Harry roared, growling slightly at Tallianos.

" It isn't official, but once the elders catch wind of her, they will demand that a marriage be arranged. I don't like arranged marriages, I'd rather let my children fall in love and marry whom they chose, but that has never happened in the history of our family. I'm going to try and keep Gennie's presence as far from the elders as possible…I will not have some senile old geezers try and control my pup's life." Tallianos growled.

Gennie smiled and curled up next to him, causing him to smirk

" Aww, Harry why don't we ever cuddle?" Billinas said with a humorous smirk.

" Because that's wrestling to you and I wipe the floor with you every time. Any way, what are we going to de about this arranged marriage?" Harry responded, smirking at his father.

" Nothing." Gennie said ,suddenly standing.

" Nothing? Why nothing? These elder guys are going to try and decided your fate, sis." Draco said, his voice strained.

" They don't know about me yet. So, how about we let life go and let it take its own course. If by some chance, the elders find out about me before I even remotely find anyone, then we look harder for someone before they suggest someone. But father, you have to approve don't you, before they can set it in stone?" Gennie asked, turning, the outline of her wings shining in the dim library.

Tallianos nodded and Gennie turned back to the window.

" So we'll do that. I have to have some kind of luck." She whispered to herself.

There was silence before Lucius stood up.

" I believe dinner is ready. So, if you please, follow me." He said, walking out of the room, Narcissa, Draco and Harry behind him.

Gennie made no move to follow only stood closer to the window, deep in her thoughts.

" _He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one _

For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)

__

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit  
through the blood he can learn, see the life that it turn  
From council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent

On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

On his face is a map of the world

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here"

' _It's not Blaise…I think I would have known by know if he was the one I'm supposed to find.'_ She didn't hear Tallianos stand behind her.

" Gennie, what's wrong?" He asked, gently hugging her, avoiding her bruises.

" What happens when I can't find anyone? Doesn't a wolf usually have a mate?" She responded, looking up at him.

" It's hard for a Shadow Wolf to have a mate now a days, plus it's rare that even if a wolf has one that they'll find him or her. But, for you, I think it would be different. I think that you will find the one you belong with." Tallianos whispered, kissing her cheek before letting go.

Gennie still didn't move from the window.

" Gen, aren't you coming to dinner?" Billinas asked.

Gennie shook her head. " I'm not hungry. You guys go ahead."

Tallianos hesitated before nodding and left the room with his brother, the door clicking shut behind them.

Gennie pushed the windows open and let the brisk winter breeze tear through her hair, blowing it back as her wings extended again, as if saying they were restless.

The clouds moved from the moon's face and she was bathed in the light, her wings pulsing as the power ran through them.

" _Is there a word or right to say  
Even in this old fashioned way  
Go make your move, girl  
I'm not coming home _

Would things have changed if I could've stayed  
Would you have loved me either way  
Dressed to the blues.  
Be day to day with my collar up.

Decision sits so make it quick  
A breath inhaled from an air so sick  
I cursed the day I had learned  
Of the web you spun...  
You had your hold till bleeding

(Hey, Hey!)  
If it was up to me  
I would've figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting  
Oh, I hope you're waiting

Listen well will you marry me (Not now, Boy)  
And are you well in the Suffering (You've been)  
The most gracious of hosts  
You may be invited, girl, but you're not coming in

Listen well will you marry me (Not now, Boy)  
And are you well in the Suffering (You've been)  
The most gracious of hosts  
I may be invited, girl, but I'm not coming in

(Hey, Hey!)  
If it was up to me  
I would have never walked out  
So until the sun burns out  
Oh, i hope you're waiting

We have lived as a child would care  
With this vial to drink I dare  
(Oh where have you been, oh where have you been)  
Only to cry all alone with your taste on tongue  
(Oh where have you been if it hurts to be forgiving, Bye)

Should we try this again with hope (Bye, bye)  
Or is it lost, give up the ghost  
And should I die all alone as I knew I would...  
(Then burn in hell young sinner)

(Hey, Hey!)  
If it was up to me  
I would have figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, i hope you're waiting  
Oh, i hope you're waiting

Listen well will you marry me (Not now, Boy)  
And are you well in the Suffering (You've been)  
The most gracious of hosts  
You may be invited, girl, but you're not coming in

Listen well will you marry me (Not now, Boy)  
And are you well in the Suffering (You've been)  
The most gracious of hosts  
I may be invited, girl, but I'm not coming in

(Hey, Hey!)  
If it was up to me  
I would have figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, i hope your're waiting

(Hey, Hey!)  
If it was up to me  
I would have never walked out  
So until the sun burns out  
Oh, i hope you're waiting

Listen well will you marry me (Not now, Boy)  
And are you well in the Suffering (You've been)  
The most gracious of hosts  
You may be invited, girl, but you're not coming in

Listen well will you marry me (Not now, Boy)  
And are you well in the Suffering (You've been)  
The most gracious of hosts  
I may be invited, girl, but I'm not coming in

Listen well will you marry me (Not now, Boy)  
And are you well in the Suffering (You've been)  
The most gracious of hosts  
You may be invited, girl, but you're not coming in

Listen well will you marry me (Not now, Boy)  
And are you well in the Suffering (You've been)  
The most gracious of hosts  
I may be invited, girl, but I'm not coming in

And you're not coming in!"

**OooO**

They spent a week at the Malfoy Manor before Tallianos suggested he take Gennie back to her home, just to see.

" I'd like that father, but can my brothers come too?" Gennie asked, giving a little puppy dog pout with added whimper that Tallianos caved to every time. ((**A/N:** She learns fast how to work the father…. oh she's good))

" I don't see why not." He answered, kissing her cheek.

" Hey, wait a minute! Won't the elders find out about her if she goes?" Narcissa asked.

" No, because no wolf enters my land uninvited, unless you're family." Tallianos answered, smirking at the lady Malfoy.

" When can we go?" Gennie asked, a bit hyper from the pancakes at breakfast.

" I was thinking before noon, which is in two hours. So, how about it?" Tallianos responded.

Gennie turned the look onto her brothers who caved before the first whimper. ((**A/N:** HA! I wish I was that good at innocent manipulation))

Tallianos chuckled and stood.

" Gen, do me a favor and give me your wand."

Gennie hesitated before she pulled out her twelve-inch wolfin wood, with an ice sphinx tail hair and an ice phoenix feather core.

" Ok, place it to your forehead." Gennie did as told while Tallianos did the same. She saw Billinas and Harry doing the same. The older wolves began to speak in a language that only Gennie and Harry could hear.

Suddenly, a blue wolf appeared on Gennie's shoulder blade, while it appeared on the bottom of Tallianos's wrists. Harry had a red wolf on his ankle, while Billinas on the back of his neck.

" What was that?" Gennie whispered, looking at the wolf in a mirror.

" This mark will allow us to connect with you. In other words, we will be able to tell if you are in trouble hurt and we can talk mentally with one another." Billinas answered, checking the mark out as well.

Gennie leaned against Draco, her eyes half closed. Tallianos drew closer and her sense awoke. He tilted her head up and kissed her forehead.

Her vision cleared and she stood straight.

" Ok, now that we have that covered, how about we go see this house?"

Tallianos laughed, grasped her hand and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

((**A/N:**YAH!! I like the new her.))


	7. His Eyes

((**A/N:** Ok new story…don't give that look Rylie! I know I have other stories to work on, but believe me, I am losing on those.))

((**A/N: **I have finished 'Exodus' and now its over…its has to be the second shortest story…ok any way.))

((**A/N: **ok this is another little sister story of hp and will have slashes and if you don't like, don't read.))

((**A/N:** ok disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter...honestly, if I did, I would be the second richest woman in America…I only own any characters that I make up.))

((**A/N:** There is a reason this has a Mature rating…there is violence, abuse, swearing…& other stuff not suitable for little ones.))

**Guide**

_This_ is thought

**This** is talk in any other language other then English

**OooO** breaks sections

**oOo **breaks songs and small sections

**Songs used in last chapter:**

Martina McBride- Concrete Angel

Coheed And Cambria – The Suffering

30 Seconds To Mars- From Yesterday

**Chapter 7: His Eyes**

((" Gen, do me a favor and give me your wand."

Gennie hesitated before she pulled out her twelve-inch wolfin wood, with an ice sphinx tail hair and an ice phoenix feather core.

" Ok, place it to your forehead." Gennie did as told while Tallianos did the same. She saw Billinas and Harry doing the same. The older wolves began to speak in a language that only Gennie and Harry could hear.

Suddenly, a blue wolf appeared on Gennie's shoulder blade, while it appeared on the bottom of Tallianos's wrists. Harry had a red wolf on his ankle, while Billinas on the back of his neck.

" What was that?" Gennie whispered, looking at the wolf in a mirror.

" This mark will allow us to connect with you. In other words, we will be able to tell if you are in trouble hurt and we can talk mentally with one another." Billinas answered, checking the mark out as well.

Gennie leaned against Draco, her eyes half closed. Tallianos drew closer and her sense awoke. He tilted her head up and kissed her forehead.

Her vision cleared and she stood straight.

" Ok, now that we have that covered, how about we go see this house?"

Tallianos laughed, grasped her hand and disappeared with a puff of smoke.))

**OooO**

They reappeared in front of a huge castle. It was made of black stones, but had a feeling of love that Narcissa Malfoy put off. Harry and the others came a few minutes later, Harry looking ill.

" Not my favorite way to travel." He said before puking in a nearby bush. Then he looked up Gennie.

" How come your not sick?"

" I don't know, maybe I'm not as sensitive as you, big brother." Gennie answered, smiling warmly at him.

" Yah, yah, whatever. Can we go in already?" He said in a small sneer.

Tallianos grinned and walked in the castle, Gennie following close behind.

But, Tallianos was knocked down by two blurs of black. Two girls jumped him, sending him onto the floor, laughing.

" Daddy's home!" The littlest one screamed.

" Yah, you're home! Did you bring us anything?" The older one asked, applying the same look that Gennie used earlier.

Gennie's senses were working overtime. She knew instantly that they were her sisters, by Tallianos's scent, but the female one threw her.

Tallianos looked up at her.

" As a matter of fact Arisa, I did bring you guys something. Gennie, would you come here please?"

Gennie walked over and kneeled down next to the three, smiling as Tallianos had trouble getting the older pup off his chest.

" Girls, I do believe your father has to breath." Came a woman's voice that brought a spark to Tallianos's eyes.

She was tall, long brown hair, with blue eyes that sparkled looking down at Tallianos.

' _They have to be mates, I mean look at them.'_ Gennie thought as she helped Tallianos stand, holding the smaller pup in her arms, who suddenly clung to her.

" Well, hello. What's your name?" Gennie asked her, brushing a strand from the girl's face.

" My name's Clarissa. You have daddy's scent, are you my sister?" Clarissa whispered back.

Gennie hesitated before nodding. " My name is Gennie." She whispered, kissing Clarissa's nose, who giggled at the affection.

" Tallianos, who is that?" The woman asked, suspicious of the young woman handling her youngest daughter.

" That is Genevieve, my oldest daughter, Catherine." He answered, his eyes never leaving Gennie and Clarissa.

" You mean that's her? The little girl that horrid woman gave up without telling you or Billinas about?" Catherine asked alarmed.

" Yes, that's her. And she's as beautiful as I expected."

Gennie looked down as the older pup pulled on her robes. Gennie kneeled down, smiling at her.

" Your name is Arisa, right?" She asked.

Arisa nodded and smiled a toothy grin up at Gennie, who had moved to a sitting position, so that both girls could sit with her.

" Are you really are sister?" Arisa asked, tugging slightly on Gennie's red band, which mirrored her green ones.

" Yes I am. I'm you're older sister." Gennie answered, holding Clarissa against her chest, who was lightly sleeping.

Arisa stared in shock.

" How did you do that? Mommy can't do that."

" Mommy cant do what?" Tallianos asked, kneeling next to the three.

" Make Clarissa fall asleep like that."

Tallianos looked over and grinned.

" She's a super sister." He said, kissing Arisa's before picking Clarissa up, who curled into his chest

He walked over to the woman, who kissed her daughter's head before sending her off with a nanny.

Gennie stood, Arisa holding her head tight. The woman walked forward.

" Arisa, why dint you go and tuck Clarissa in for her nap?" Arisa nodded and hurried up the stairs, waving at Gennie before turning a corner.

The woman turned back to Gennie and Tallianos.

" Gennie, I would like you to meet my wife, Catherine. Catherine, this is my daughter Genevieve." He said, smiling at both.

Catherine smiled and extended her hand. Gennie hesitated before grasping it.

" Nice to me you, Catherine."

" Pleasure, Genevieve."

A few minutes passed in silence before a cough behind them drew their attention.

Draco & Blaise stood there, looking around in awe, Harry in front, smiling at the group. Gennie walked over, but stopped mid step as a pulled behind her naval drew her away.

She ignored the voices calling her back, ascending the stairs, the pull growing stronger with each step.

Draco made to go after her, but was stopped by Tallianos and Harry, who shook their heads.

" I knew she was different." Tallianos whispered, before directing everyone towards the dinning hall.

**oOo**

Gennie was in a daze. The pull was becoming unbearable. She didn't know what is was, but it felt like she would die without whatever it was she was being drawn to.

She rounded another hallway, not paying any heed as to where she was going, not worrying that she was lost.

She walked around the corner and found herself in a room filled with paintings.

The pull became jabbing and she leaned against the wall. She didn't hear shoes walk in, but she did feel the pain suddenly stop. She looked up and come across a pair of dark brown eyes that held her still. Her hear sang and she slowly walked forward, the guy doing the same. They walked until they were only an inch apart, their breathing ragged and strained.

He gently cupped her cheek and her heart soared. She had never felt such pleasure from one touch and looked back into his eyes. Passion filed out of his eyes and she leaned against him, the painful pull now a calm heartbeat, soothing her nerves.

" My name's Joel." He whispered, causing her heart to soar again.

" Gennie." She whispered back, listening to his heart speed before it calmed again.

She felt Joel rest his head on top of hers, taking in her scent, while she was doing the same.

" _Seems so far  
That i have gone down this road  
Only to find that it ends  
But lookin' back  
There is one thing that I know  
I can't make it all alone again _

'Cause im too weak to stand on my own  
But all I need is you

_So lead me  
Guide me  
Hold me  
Hide me in love  
With all that you are  
and all that you do _

Hear me  
Take me  
Mold me  
Break me, oh God  
Just fill all of me  
As i fall Into you"

Joel tipped her head up, his brown eyes shining into hers, as if he was asking a question only her heart knew. He leaned down and kissed her, sending sparks through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on in fear that it was all a dream.

' _It's no dream, Gennie_.' His voice said in her head, her heart soaring again. ' _This is real'_

" _Hear me  
Take me  
Mold me  
Break me, oh God  
Just fill all of me  
As i fall Into you _

Just catch me as I fall  
But all this time  
I have felt so alone  
losing myself in my despair  
With loving arms  
You were waiting for me to let go  
With every step  
you were there

'Cause I'm too weak to stand on my own  
When all i need is you

_So lead me  
Guide me  
Hold me  
Hide me in love  
With all that you are  
and all that you do _

Hear me  
Take me  
Mold me  
Break me, oh God  
Just fill all of me  
As i fall Into you

_Oh my child  
How i have longed  
For you to come home  
to where you belong  
All of your life  
If you could just see  
All of my joy  
When you are here with me_

_When you are here with me_

_Hear me Take me_

_mold me  
break me, oh god  
Just fill all of me  
as I fall into you"_

Her arms tightened around him and he kissed her again.

" I don't know why you think it's a dream, but I assure you. That pull I felt was no dream and I know you felt it too." Joel whispered.

" I understand. You're not leaving." Gennie said into his chest, breathing him in.

They stood there for a while before Joel backed up, cupping her cheeks. He smiled and kissed her, feeling the tears slid down her face. He stopped them with his thumbs. He leaned his forehead against hers.

Light footsteps drew both mate's attention, turning to see Tallianos walk around the corner, stopping before walking on, smiling at Gennie.

" Lord Tallianos, nice to see you again." Joel said, bowing.

Gennie looked up at her father and blushed at the look on his face.

" Ah, Joel. Makin told me you were here. I see you met Gennie." Tallianos said with a smirk.

Gennie blushed and began to walk away. " I'm going to go find Har-" She stopped in mid-sentence, kneeling down as pain shot up and down her back.

" You can't Gennie. Until you can bond with Joel, you won't be able to go far from him. Shadow wolf mates are very different from other magical creature-" Tallianos stopped as Joel walked passed him and kneeled down behind her, holding her tight, stopping the pain for both of them.

Gennie stood and turned.

" What about when I go back to Hogwarts?"

" I'll go with you." Joel answered.

Gennie nodded and leaned against him, breathing in his scent again.

" Right now, since you just found him, it will take a few days before you can be apart. But, by the time you go back, you should be fine." Tallianos said, seeing her drooping eyes through Joel's arms.

He nodded to Joel who picked Gennie up and walked up the stairs.

Tallianos sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

" So it begins."

((**A/N:** sigh, Joel…I love that name (Joel Madden Geek) sigh…drool))


	8. The way he makes me…me

((**A/N:** Ok new story…don't give that look Rylie! I know I have other stories to work on, but believe me, I am losing on those.))

((**A/N: **I have finished 'Exodus' and now its over…its has to be the second shortest story…ok any way.))

((**A/N: **ok this is another little sister story of hp and will have slashes and if you don't like, don't read.))

((**A/N:** ok disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter...honestly, if I did, I would be the second richest woman in America…I only own any characters that I make up.))

((**A/N:** There is a reason this has a Mature rating…there is violence, abuse, swearing…& other stuff not suitable for little ones.))

**Guide **

_This_ is thought

**This** is talk in any other language other then English

**OooO** breaks sections

**oOo **breaks songs and small sections

**Songs used in last chapter:**

Evanescence- Fall Into You

**Chapter 8: The way he makes me…me**

((Gennie blushed and began to walk away. " I'm going to go find Har-" She stopped in mid-sentence, kneeling down as pain shot up and down her back.

" You can't Gennie. Until you can bond with Joel, you won't be able to go far from him. Shadow wolf mates are very different from other magical creature-" Tallianos stopped as Joel walked passed him and kneeled down behind her, holding her tight, stopping the pain for both of them.

Gennie stood and turned.

" What about when I go back to Hogwarts?"

" I'll go with you." Joel answered.

Gennie nodded and leaned against him, breathing in his scent again.

" Right now, since you just found him, it will take a few days before you can be apart. But, by the time you go back, you should be fine." Tallianos said, seeing her drooping eyes through Joel's arms.

He nodded to Joel who picked Gennie up and walked up the stairs.

Tallianos sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

" So it begins."))

**OooO**

Gennie woke in a bed she didn't recognize, her head foggy. Suddenly, Joel's scent filled her nose and she felt his arms circle around her neck. She was about to scream when she felt his nose bury deep into her neck. Her heart soared and she leaned into him, letting his scent overwhelm her.

" Morning." She whispered, her eyes closed as her breathing quickened with every touch of Joel's hands.

" Morning beautiful." Joel whispered back, kissing her cheek.

Her eyes turned down, her hair hiding her face.

' _He must be confused. I'm not-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Joel's lips on her's.

" I never want to hear you think that again. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. What Daniel did to you is inexcusable and if I ever see that man, I'll rip his face off." Joel said, sitting in front of her, grasping her hands tightly.

" How…how do you know about Daniel?" Gennie asked, fear starting to spread through her mind.

Joel began to stroke her hand, somehow calming her down. " When I fell asleep next to you last night, I think I dreamed your memories because I've seen them all…every horrible thing he did to you. Baby, I will never hurt you and I'm not just saying that because we're mates, I'm saying it because I care for you." He lightly kissed her, her tears hitting his cheeks.

" I know that what he did was wrong, but I still can't shake this fear that Dumbledore will send me back to that place or one day I will look up and Daniel will be there and he'll drag me away. Joel, it's hard for me to trust people, but with you, I feel safe instantly, like nothing in the world could touch me." Gennie said, walking to and opening the window, the brisk morning air racing through the room.

" _Wonk uoy naht niot erom deen I  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht niot erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music Inside  
Wonk uoy naht niot erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now _

I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht niot erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht niot erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me

snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battleground  
snoitome eurt deen I  
wonk uoy naht niot erom deen I  
snoitome eurt deen I

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht niot erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht niot erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now  
My fears, my lies  
Melt away...  
wonk uoy naht niot erom deen I"

Joel walked up behind her and crossed his arms around her waist, somehow avoiding her carefully hidden bruises, which oddly didn't hurt.

" I put a healing cream on the bruises. Yes, I know about them, I saw where they were in the dream. Luckily, you didn't move after you fell asleep, so they are almost completely healed." He whispered, kissing her head.

" Thank you." Gennie whispered, her eyes scanning the castle grounds.

Suddenly, her mind connected the days.

" Crap! I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Damn, I don't wanna go back." She said, leaning back against Joel.

" Don't worry love. I'm going to coming with you, remember?" Joel said, turning her around, sensing a growing fear in her mind.

" I remember. I just never really liked going to Hogwarts but I went because I was better then were I was. But now that I have a place to go where I'm safe and friends and family…I don't know if I really want to go. I'm sure that Draco, Harry, Professor Snape and father want me to finish…" Her voice cut off when Joel's lips covered hers in an intense kiss.

" It'll be okay. I'm sure that they won't let Dumbledore send you back to that bastard." Joel said when he pulled away.

" How many memories have you seen?" Gennie asked, turning away again.

" I told you babe, all of them." He answered, kissing her neck, turning her around again.

Her heart soared and her breathing grew ragged. His kisses intensified, but she didn't back away. She began to lightly growl as he moved towards her nape. He stopped and a small whine escaped her throat as her mouth found his nape. As if on cue, both bite each other, marking them as their own. Gennie and Joel gasped as a wave of power swept through both of them. The bite marks glowed and changed into the shape of crescent moon, Joel's blue, while Gennie's was a deep purple.

Gennie leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, the strength from last night digging its way out. She smiled, as she knew that she would never be the same. Joel chuckled and kisses her head.

" Got that right."

"Joel?"

" Yes love?"

" I think I love you."

" I think I love you too."

((**A/N:** Don't give that look! You know you've always wanted a guy to say that to you!!))

" _Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe _

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me"

Gennie looked into Joel's eyes before she kissed him, sparks flying through both their bodies, arms intertwining.

Gennie smiled at him before walking away, but she stopped before she reached the door and turned, waiting for the pain to come, but nothing happened. Slowly she walked farther away and there was still nothing.

" Joel, I'm going to get some air. I'll be back." She said before walking out of the door, her heart warming as he answered her.

' Don't be gone to long, or I'll be worried.' His words said in her mind. ' But, I hope that you can figure out your maze.'

**oOo**

Gennie had found her way outside, into a garden that, despite the chilly weather, had dark flowers growing around the dark pond.

Gennie sat at the edge, her foot trailing in the black water. Her mind was on darker things, her surrounding matching her world.

_It was summer and Gennie had been alone for the day._

_She was ten, walking around the park that was twenty blocks from Daniel's house, ignoring her throbbing back and arms, which had been covered in new bruises the day before. Yesterday was also that day that Daniel redid the burn on her cheek. But he did it deeper and slower then he had ever done it before._

_She was mad and frightened._

" _When will anyone notice that I'm not okay?" She asked her self as she sat near the lake that sat at the middle of the park._

_She took out the cd player that Elise left behind before she went to summer camp and pushed play. As the music blared, she took out the blade she had hidden in her pocket and drew new lines across her wrists and ankles, letting the sting bring her out of her pain and the world around her._

"My mouth was a crib  
And it was growing lies  
I didn't know what love was on that day  
Her hearts a tiny blood clot  
I picked at it, it never heals, it never goes away 

Burn all the good things in the eden eye  
We were too dumb to run, too dead to die  
Burn all the good things in the eden eye  
We were too dumb to run, too dead to die

This was never my world  
You took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay  
This was never my world  
You took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay

I would've told her then  
She was the only thing  
That I could love, in this dying world  
But the simple word, of love itself  
Already died and went away

This was never my world  
You took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay  
This was never my world  
You took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay

Burn all the good things in the eden eye  
We were too dumb to run, too dead to die  
Burn all the good things in the eden eye  
We were too dumb to run, too dead to die

This was never my world  
You took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay  
This was never my world  
You took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay  
This was never my world  
You took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay  
This was never my world  
You took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay

Her hearts a bloodstained egg  
We didn't handle with care  
It's broken and bleeding  
And we could never repair  
Her hearts a bloodstained egg  
We didn't handle with care  
It's broken and bleeding  
And we could never repair

And we can never repair"

Gennie stoodup, distracted from her thoughts, ignoring the throbbing in her wrists as she stared at the hooded figure in front of her.

" Who are you?" The figure asked, stepping closer to Gennie.

She backed up, but hit the water's edge. " Why should I answer you? What do you want with me?"

" You look like Lord Tallianos." The figure said, lowering the hood.

A woman stood in front of Gennie was tall, at least six feet. She had long red hair and dark black eyes. Her ears were shaped like Gennie's. On her side was a five-foot blade that was as black as the night.

" Yes, very much like him. Which means, he kept you from us. He will regret this." The woman said, more to herself.

Gennie's heart stopped before she saw red looking at the woman.

" You put one finger on my father and I'll slice your throat." Gennie growled threateningly, eyes glowing slightly.

The woman, who had almost forgotten that Gennie was there, looked up in surprise and glared at Gennie

" Your father will pay for his deceit."

" _Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
i try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
how long till this goes away _

__

i try to remember to forget you  
but i break down every time i do  
it's left me less than zero  
beat down and bruised

__

i can't see him with you  
why'd you go and break what's already broken  
i try to take a breath but im already choking  
cause everywhere i look i can see how you hold him  
how long till this goes away"

Gennie growled and leapt at the woman, who swung her sword but at the last minute, Gennie swerved and changed her path, ducking behind the woman, kicking her square in the back as hard as she could, sending the woman flying into the pond.

" _i can't seem to get my heart over you  
cause you creep into everything i do  
and now I'm dying to know  
how he touches you _

__

i can't see him with you  
why'd you go and break what's already broken  
i try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
cause everywhere i look i can see how you hold him  
how long till this goes away  
how long till this goes away

__

she said she wants to be friends  
i took a big step back  
she said  
she said  
she said she's sorry  
with one finger  
i said fuck that"

The woman got out and fell to the ground, Gennie instinctively followed suit. Both their forms blurred and then refocused. Standing there were two wolves. The woman was a red wolf, and had a huge scar crossing her back.

" _i can tell you're lying when your lips move  
cause of one lie it's not me it's you  
it's left me less than zero  
beat down and bruised_

__

i can't see him with you  
why'd you go and break what's already broken  
i try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
cause everywhere i look i can see how you hold him  
how long till this goes away

__

why'd you go and break what's already broken  
i try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
cause everywhere i look i can see how you hold him  
how long till this goes away  
how long till this goes away"

Gennie was bigger…a lot bigger. She was two of the other one and was as dark as the pond. Luckily, her scars were hidden beneath the fur.

" _she said she wants to be friends  
i took a big step back  
she said  
she said  
she said she's sorry  
with one finger  
with one finger  
i said fuck that"_

They charged each other, one in self-defense, the other in defense of her father. Gennie crashed into the older wolf and knocked her back into the pond, slicing the woman's leg with her claw. The woman sat in the pond as her human form returned.

Gennie's returned as well and she was examining her form.

' _That must be my wolf form that Harry was talking about.' _She thought as the woman stood.

" Now it's my turn to ask, who are you?" Gennie growled.

" My name is Yasmin and you have a lot of nerve attacking me." Yasmin growled, but stopped when Gennie growled.

" You were threatening my father. You think I would let that happen?" Gennie spat.

Arms wound around her waist and Joel's voice whispered in her ear.

" Remind me never to piss you off love."

Gennie laughed and kissed him. " Will do, love, will do."

She turned back to Yasmin.

" Why exactly was my father in trouble?"

" He refrained from telling us about you." Yasmin answered.

" You're from the elders aren't you? Well, I have a few-"

" Yasmin, what in the world do you think your doing?!" A new voice said.

Another hooded figure appeared and lowered their hood. This time it was a man who was taller then Yasmin, with long silver hair and light blue eyes.

" You idiot! You threatened her father then attacked her! How stupid can you really be?" The man screamed.

Gennie was close to laughing as the man continually yelled at Yasmin, the later shrinking back in fear and shame.

" But Shamus, Tallianos refrained from telling us about her! He should be punished." Yasmin said weakly.

Gennie growled and began to move forward, but Shamus 's words stopped her.

" That is not the point Yasmin! Even if we had known about her, the elders have no power to deicide the queen's future! Her ancestor's blood holds more power then you, despite the fact that you are 600 years old and she only 16!" He screamed.

" Now Shamus, must you lose control and start saying things you shouldn't again?" Tallianos's voice said next to Gennie and Joel.

Gennie turned to him with confusion.

" What did he mean by 'the queen's future', father?"

" Just what it sounds like, my love. You're the queen that the Shadow wolves lost 1000 years ago." Tallianos answered, looking at her with 'sorry for not telling you sooner' written across his eyes.

((**A/N: **Wow, didn't plan on doing that for a few more chapters! Hehe she has to go back to Hogwarts despite being queen.))


	9. I’m what?

((**A/N:** Ok new story…don't give that look Rylie! I know I have other stories to work on, but believe me, I am losing on those.))

((**A/N: **I have finished 'Exodus' and now its over…its has to be the second shortest story…ok any way.))

((**A/N: **ok this is another little sister story of hp and will have slashes and if you don't like, don't read.))

((**A/N:** ok disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter...honestly, if I did, I would be the second richest woman in America…I only own any characters that I make up.))

((**A/N:** There is a reason this has a Mature rating…there is violence, abuse, swearing…& other stuff not suitable for little ones.))

**Guide**

_This_ is thought

**This** is talk in any other language other then English

**OooO** breaks sections

**oOo **breaks songs and small sections

**Songs used in last chapter:**

Utada Hikaru – Sanctuary

Kelly Clarkson- You Found Me

Marilyn Manson- Coma Black

Hinder- How Long

**Chapter 9: I'm what?**

((Gennie was close to laughing as the man continually yelled at Yasmin, the later shrinking back in fear and shame.

" But Shamus, Tallianos refrained from telling us about her! He should be punished." Yasmin said weakly.

Gennie growled and began to move forward, but Shamus 's words stopped her.

" That is not the point Yasmin! Even if we had known about her, the elders have no power to deicide the queen's future! Her ancestor's blood holds more power then you, despite the fact that you are 600 years old and she only 16!" He screamed.

" Now Shamus, must you lose control and start saying things you shouldn't again?" Tallianos's voice said next to Gennie and Joel.

Gennie turned to him with confusion.

" What did he mean by 'the queen's future', father?"

" Just what it sounds like, my love. You're the queen that the Shadow wolves lost 1000 years ago." Tallianos answered, looking at her with 'sorry for not telling you sooner' written across his eyes.))

**OooO **

" The queen…but how…I don't understand…why…" Gennie's mind was racing, Joel's arms tight around her waist.

Tallianos kneeled down as she fell to her knees, grasping her hand.

" It's hard to explain, but Shadow wolf monarchy is different from many other forms of government. A queen cannot choose an heir because it is not up to her. The blood chooses. For a shadow wolf to have wings is extremely rare, let alone two younglings of the same blood. You and Harry are oddities in our world." Tallianos explained as best he could.

" Great, even away from the Wizarding and Muggle world, I'm still a freak." Gennie whispered.

" You're not a freak. It's just a sign to the council that the new queen has arrived, but both you and Harry have wings. Normally that would cause problems, but because you're true wings came out before his, you were declared queen the minute it happened. The council had no clue who you were until Yasmin contacted you. You could have killed had the fight continued because your blood holds the power of the past leaders." Tallianos said, cupping Gennie's cheek.

" I…I think I understand father. The power is transformed randomly, so no one knows who is going to be the next leader. But, I'm the new leader and I have a lot of power?" Gennie whispered, looking into her father's eyes.

Tallianos nodded and kissed her forehead, smiling to himself. But his smile faded as her voice spoke up.

" I refuse."

" You can't refuse to be queen!" Yasmin growled.

" Yes, I can. I'm not the only one. Harry can be leader, but I won't. I cannot take on something like that. HARRY!" Gennie screamed out.

In a flash of green and silver light, Harry and Draco appeared beside her.

" What? We were just about to got to sle…Genn, what's wrong?" Harry said, taking in her upset expression.

Gennie stood and turned to him.

" Harry, I was just told that both of us had the potential to be the leader of the Shadow Wolves, but because my 'true' wings came out first, I was to be queen. Except I…I don't want to be leader. Harry, I can't take pressure like that." Gennie's voice had faltered by the time she finished.

Harry smiled and hugged her, kissing her head and pushed back, holding her shoulders.

" If you want me to become ruler, I will be glad to take that pressure away from you dear sister." Harry said, smiling at her.

As if a weight was removed from her mind, Gennie hugged him tightly, whispering

" Thank you, Harry, you don't know what this means to me."

" I think I do. Now I take the two weird people over there are from the counsel?" Harry asked, looking over at Seamus and Yasmin.

Gennie nodded when suddenly her crescent moon went from a deep purple to a rich brown. Joel's mark shimmered before it changed from blue to a mixture of onyx and emerald.

Harry and Draco's mark changed as well. While Joel and Gennie's bond mark was in the shape of a crescent moon, representing the new branch in her heart, Draco and Harry's was a Celtic knot, showing their eternal loyalty to one another. Harry's changed from a shimmering sliver to the deep purple that used to rest on Gennie and Draco's went from the emerald green to the blue that used to be on Joel.

" I see now, the gods have agreed with you, my lord, my lady. Lord Harry, you are the new king of the Shadow Wolves." Seamus bowed before disappearing with Yasmin in a flash of light.

Draco yawned, causing Harry to smile as he flashed out of site, the sleeping veela tight against him. Tallianos kissed Gennie's cheek before going back into the castle.

Gennie stood near the water again, the moonlight wrapping around her. Even though Gennie gave her powers to Harry, she still had her true wings and the shimmered in the moonlight. Joel had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his head resting against her neck, the vibrations from her voice sending shivers down her spine.

" _I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily _

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever"

**oOo**

" _Left the ground  
In black and white  
And when the plane went down  
The colors all around  
I know by now  
The margin's slight  
And still I can't get out, she's all I think about, can't let her go  
It's who you know  
We came down to watch the world walk by  
And all she found was trouble in my eyes  
From the sky she pulled me down tonight  
Let her go  
Let her go _

She moves fast,  
Takes control and like a heart attack I know I can't turn back  
And time just passed  
Nights moved slow  
And she was all I had, I thought I'd never last, can't let her go  
It's who you know

We came down to watch the world walk by  
And all she found was trouble in my eyes  
From the sky she pulled me down tonight  
Let her go  
Let her go

_We came down to watch the world walk by  
And all she found was trouble in my eyes  
From the sky she pulled me down tonight  
Let her go  
Let her go _

She calls out the farther that I fly  
I love that sound so give me one more line  
From the sky she pulled me down tonight  
Let her go

_Let her go_

_Let her go_

_Let her go"_

" Gennie?" Joel whispered after her voice quieted.

She hummed in response.

" I think we should get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow because we have to go to the Malfoy's to get your trunk and then Hogwarts." Joel said, kissing her neck.

She sighed and started walking towards the castle, pulling Joel behind her.

**OooO **

" I'M COMING! DON'T GET YOUR NICKERS IN A TWIST!" Gennie yelled at Draco, who was screaming up the stairs.

Joel laughed and continued to fold her clothes as she threw them in, avoiding the books that got thrown in.

" How in the world are my books everywhere? I wasn't here for but a week!" Gennie grumbled as she dived under the bed, grabbing her advanced potions book.

" Sev would kill me if I lost this." She said, tossing the last book in the trunk.

Without a second thought as to the fact that Joel was sitting near, Gennie stripped her shirt off, throwing it into the trunk, ignoring the glazed look the went over Joel's eyes before she threw a clean long-sleeved shirt on. It read

' Never underestimate the stupidity of Gryffindors and Death Eaters when they start to think.'

Gennie, for the first time, had her hair in a low ponytail, her blue bangs swinging in her eyes. She was wearing the necklace that Narcissa had given her for Christmas. It was a long silver chain that held a blue topaz pillar at the end of that swirled with a potion that was supposed to help protect you. Never having to before, Gennie found having the blue and silver hoops that Harry gave her in her ears weird.

" I don't think I'll ever get used to me having my hair out of my face, let alone not worrying about the burn mark." Gennie said, turning to Joel, who was staring at her.

" Joel, are you ok?"

He smirked, stood and wrapped her tight into his embrace.

" Just fine, my love. Just getting intoxicated by your beauty. I like your hair away from your face." He whispered, kissing her.

Sparks swam through her mind as her arms wrapped his neck.

The door decided to be kicked in, leaving an irritated Veela standing there.

" Gennie, will you and your beau please hurry!" Draco said, smirking at the blush that was on her cheeks.

" I'm ready to go, Dray." Gennie said, shrinking her trunk.

" It's about time. Come on, I don't want to miss the train." Draco said, walking out, Joel and Gennie behind him.

**OooO **

Gennie couldn't breath. Joel had just beaten and crushed the reining king of Exploding Snap Blaise Zambini, not once, not three times, but ten times. Gennie was laughing so hard she had stitches. Joel kissed her quiet, while thanking for the mental connection that allowed Gennie to help him with the first game, as he didn't know the rules.

Draco sat there with his mouth open the whole time, flabbergasted at the game, not seeing Gennie slowly steal his chocolate. But he rounded on her after the last game, catching her red handed, putting a dark chocolate covered raspberry in her mouth, slight chocolate residue on her lips, which Joel got rid of right away.

Draco had gotten Gennie a charmed radio over the holidays and it was currently playing the only muggle channel that they could find. Just when Gennie expected Blaise's Exploding Snap challenge, a song coma on that had her singing while she kicked his ass over and over.

" _Well back in 1876 an ol' boy named Bell  
Invented a contraption that we know so well  
By the 1950's they're in everybody's home  
It's a crazy little thing they call a telephone  
Now there's one in every cornering the back of every bar  
You can get one in your briefcase, on a plane or in your car  
_

__

So tell me why, haven't I, heard from you  
Tell me why, haven't I, heard from you  
I said now darling' honey, what is your excuse  
Why haven't I heard from you

Well there's no problem gettin to me baby you can dial direct  
I got call forward and call waitin' you can even call collect  
the service man he told me that my phone was workin' fine  
And I have come to the conclusion trouble isn't with my line  
I'm sure the operator will be glad to put you through  
So dial zero for assistance if this all confuses you

__

So tell me why, haven't I, heard from you  
Tell me why, haven't I, heard from you  
I said now darlin', honey, what is your excuse  
Why haven't I heard from you

There'd better be a flood  
A landslide of mud  
A fire that burns up the wires  
And thunder so loud with black funnel cloud  
A natural disaster I know nothin about  
Tell my why, haven't I, heard from you  
Tell me why ,haven't I ,heard from you ,yeah  
I said now darlin',honey,what is your excuse  
Why haven't I heard from you

__

Tell me why, haven't I, heard from you  
Tell me why, haven't I, heard from you  
I said now darlin',honey,what is your excuse  
Why haven't I heard from you,you,you,you,you,you,you,you,you,you,you."

((**A/N:** YAH! I love it when my characters get better!))


	10. So, about the BirdBrains

((**A/N:** Ok new story…don't give that look Rylie! I know I have other stories to work on, but believe me, I am losing on those.))

((**A/N: **I have finished 'Exodus' and now its over…its has to be the second shortest story…ok any way.))

((**A/N: **ok this is another little sister story of hp and will have slashes and if you don't like, don't read.))

((**A/N:** ok disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter...honestly, if I did, I would be the second richest woman in America…I only own any characters that I make up.))

((**A/N:** There is a reason this has a Mature rating…there is violence, abuse, swearing…& other stuff not suitable for little ones.))

**Guide**

_This_ is thought

**This** is talk in any other language other then English

**OooO** breaks sections

**oOo **breaks songs and small sections

**Songs used in last chapter:**

Sweetbox- 1000 Words

Yellowcard- Rough Landing, Holly 

Reba McEntire- Why Haven't I Heard From You 

**Chapter 10: So, about the BirdBrains**

" But Draco, you can't rightfully keep a girl from chocolate!" Gennie wined as Draco horded his chocolate covered raspberries.

" Yes I can when that girl won't share any with the rightful owner!" Draco responded, eating said food.

Gennie growled and almost pounced when Harry tackled her, tickling her until she couldn't breath.

" Ok, ok I give!" Gennie gasped out.

Harry stood and sat down again while Joel stood over the panting Gennie.

' _Well, are you just going to ogle me or are you going to help me?'_ Gennie asked him mentally.

" I think I'll take option a, my love." Joel said, kneeling down and kissing her before helping her up.

" Some how, I knew you would take that one." Gennie smiled as she began to sit down.

Just as Draco and Harry were distracted, Gennie leapt, grabbed the chocolate raspberries and bolted from the compartment, Draco screaming and racing after her.

She bolted into one of the bathroom stalls, locking it with ten different spells and charms before she sat on the closed toilet and bite into a raspberry, a moan escaping her lips.

" How Narcissa and Draco find chocolate covered raspberries this good, I will never know. Well, I can honestly say that the Malfoy's know good sweets." Gennie said to herself eating a few more raspberries before shrinking the box and hiding it away.

She carefully unlocked the stall and made her way over to the door. Her wolf senses told her Draco was pacing near the door but so was Joel. In fact, her beau was closer to the door.

' _Joel, babe, step away from the wall for me please. Just for a minute, then I'll be out. Tell me when Draco's pacing is away from the door.'_

' _Got it. He's turning…now.'_

Gennie bolted from the bathroom and behind Joel's back, clinging to his robes. Draco made to pounce on her, but the protective glint in Joel's eyes stopped him.

' _Just like Harry's look. Well, I can't touch her…yet.'_ Draco thought as Gennie peeked her head out.

" It's so nice to have a strong Dominant nearby, isn't Dray? But luckily we're not completely weak, what with us only being partly submissive mates." Gennie said, moving from behind Joel to the front, his arms wrapping tight around her shoulders.

Harry walked up and hugged Draco.

" Yah it is, now can I have my raspberries back?" Draco responded.

" Mmm, no." Gennie answered, wandlessly making a single raspberry appear before she plopped into her mouth.

" Harry, she's eating them!" Draco wined.

" Well, she told you. You cannot keep chocolate away from a girl, then eat them in front of her." Harry said, winking at Gennie.

" Come on guys! Your drawling attention!" Blaise said from the compartment three doors down.

Sure enough, you could see the faces of the people staring at them. Gennie smirked before turning, not seeing two sets of glaring eyes.

**oOo**

Hermione and Ron sat back down after the group disappeared, seething.

" How can this be happening?!" Hermione spat.

" Albus is not going to be happy about this. We were supposed to keep Harry from finding his sister." Ron growled.

" I don't think we will be getting paid this month guys." Ginny said, filing her nails, fighting the urge to file them as sharp as a cat's nail.

" Stupid Malfoy. We could have had Harry under our control, but no. He had to go and find his _soul mate_. Makes me sick just thinking about it." Ron spat.

" We have to find a way to bring Harry back to use, but that Gennie girl, she's a problem. She has a lot of friends and a mate by the looks of it. It seems that is the card we will play. She seemed to come out of her shell very fast around the guys…yes we'll use that angle." Hermione whispered, a wicked look in her eyes.

Unknown to them, a shadow lurked outside of the compartment door before racing off, a grim setting on his face.

**oOo**

Neville burst into Gennie and the other's compartment, looking distraught.

" Neville, what is wrong?" Harry asked, staring up at the flustered boy.

" I've got news on the bird brains." Neville answered, sitting down near Gennie and Joel.

" Really? Now this will make my day. Go on Longbottom, let's hear it." Draco said, leaning forward.

Neville told them what he had heard a few minutes ago, outside of Ron, Ginny and Hermione's compartment.

" THEY'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?" Joel, Harry and Draco screamed.

Gennie flinched and pulled away slightly from them, acting on instinct. Joel sensed it right away and sat down, pulling her into a soft embrace.

Draco and Harry apologized and Neville finished.

" Ginny said something about Albus not paying them this month. She seemed so sad too."

Harry smirked.

" I wonder if they figured out that all the money that Albus has been paying them has gone straight to St. Mungo's as silent donations?" He asked.

" Most likely not, with they Ginny was acting. I have an idea guys." Neville responded.

He told his plan and Gennie snickered.

" Oh, Neville, that's genius! I say we start now." A voice said from the doorway.

" Luna, babe, where ya been?" Harry said, smirking at the Ravenclaw.

" Oh, nowhere fun." Luna responded, sitting near Neville.

" Well then, how about you two go start Neville's plan and we'll discuss about what happened next." Harry said.

Neville and Luna nodded and left the compartment.

Harry turned to talk to the others when he saw Gennie's eyes downcast and she was turned away from the three of them, her eyes hidden by her bangs. Harry could smell the guilt and tears.

" Gennie…" The tear filled song that flowed out of her soul cut off his voice.

" _I can't run anymore  
I fall before you  
Here I am  
I have nothing left  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am  
Take me home  
I'm through fighting it _

Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up  
You're my only strength.  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried to run)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored  
All that's real and true  
All I need is you  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong  
I can't lie anymore  
I fall down before you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried to run)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love

Constantly ignoring  
The pain consuming me  
But this time it's cut too deep  
I'll never stray again

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried to run)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried to run)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love"

Gennie slumped forward, tears shaking her form. Joel held her tight, the pain sticking in his chest growing with each second.

" Gennie, you are not what they say. You are beautiful and if those idiots don't realize that, then too bad." Joel whispered, kissing her hair, quietly singing into her head, his inner voice calming her.

" _I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head _

I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win

So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have whats left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I'll be the death of you

This will be all over soon  
Pour this salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in

So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you

(take take take)

I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
Realize  
Start hating

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you"

Gennie curled into his chest, her eyes void of any tears now, Harry kneeling in front of her.

" I'm going to take care of this. You need to concentrate on your new beau and the fact that you will not be going back to that place, not if Tallianos has any say. Leave the birdbrains to me." Harry whispered, gently kissing her forehead.

" Ok, I trust you Harry and I know father will destroy Hogwarts if he even hears any thing about me going back." Gennie said, smiling at the image of Tallianos being 'daddy wolf'.

" Ok! Now, I think its way to tense in here. How about a few round of Snap, Lady Gennie?" Blaise said, smirking at Gennie.

She smirked and agreed, sliding onto Joel's lap, his arm's wrapping tight around her waist.

Draco turned the radio on and soon everyone was singing, except Draco…he hummed, his foot shaking as Gennie beat Blaise again, smirking as the Italian grew more and more frustrated as Gennie won.

" _Tell me that you're alright  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright. _

Give me a reason to end this discussion,  
To break with tradition, to fold and divide.  
'Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,  
Talking with strangers, waiting in line.  
I'm through with these pills that make me sit still.  
Are you feeling fine?  
Yes, I feel just fine.

Tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.

I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous  
Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling.  
Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!

I used to rely on self-medication.  
I guess I still do that from time to time.  
But I'm getting better at fighting the future.  
Someday you'll be fine.  
Yes, I'll be just fine.

Tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.

Give me a reason  
(I don't believe a word)  
To end this discussion  
(Of anything I heard)  
To break with tradition  
(They tell me that its not so hard)  
to fold and divide  
(It's not so hard)  
So let's not get carried  
(Away with everything)  
Away with the process  
(From Here to in-between)  
of elimination  
(The long Goodbyes)  
I don't want to waste your time.

Tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.

(Alright)  
Tell me that you're alright.  
(hi, everything's great)  
yeah everything is alright.  
(hey, everything's fine)  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
(hey, everything's great)  
yeah everything is alright.

Hey, everything's fine.  
Hey, everything's fine.  
Hey, everything's fine.  
Hey, everything's fine."

((**A/N:** OMG!! I loved this chapter…hehe I love raspberries. But I digress, find Kairi…oops sry, I was playing KH2 earlier.))


	11. Something doesn’t feel right

((**A/N:** Ok new story…don't give that look Rylie! I know I have other stories to work on, but believe me, I am losing on those.))

((**A/N: **I have finished 'Exodus' and now its over…its has to be the second shortest story…ok any way.))

((**A/N: **ok this is another little sister story of hp and will have slashes and if you don't like, don't read.))

((**A/N:** ok disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter...honestly, if I did, I would be the second richest woman in America…I only own any characters that I make up.))

((**A/N:** There is a reason this has a Mature rating…there is violence, abuse, swearing…& other stuff not suitable for little ones.))

**Guide**

_This_ is thought

**This** is talk in any other language other then English

**OooO** breaks sections

**oOo **breaks songs and small sections

**Songs used in last chapter:**

Evanescence- October

Breaking Benjamin- Breath

Motion City Soundtrack- Everything Is Alright

**Chapter 11: Something doesn't feel right**

((" Ok! Now, I think its way to tense in here. How about a few round of Snap, Lady Gennie?" Blaise said, smirking at Gennie.

She smirked and agreed, sliding onto Joel's lap, his arm's wrapping tight around her waist.

Draco turned the radio on and soon everyone was singing, except Draco…he hummed, his foot shaking as Gennie beat Blaise again, smirking as the Italian grew more and more frustrated as Gennie won.

" _Tell me that you're alright  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright. _

Give me a reason to end this discussion,  
To break with tradition, to fold and divide.  
'Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,  
Talking with strangers, waiting in line.  
I'm through with these pills that make me sit still.  
Are you feeling fine?  
Yes, I feel just fine.

Tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.

I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous  
Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling.  
Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!

I used to rely on self-medication.  
I guess I still do that from time to time.  
But I'm getting better at fighting the future.  
Someday you'll be fine.  
Yes, I'll be just fine.

Tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.

Give me a reason  
(I don't believe a word)  
To end this discussion  
(Of anything I heard)  
To break with tradition  
(They tell me that its not so hard)  
to fold and divide  
(It's not so hard)  
So let's not get carried  
(Away with everything)  
Away with the process  
(From Here to in-between)  
of elimination  
(The long Goodbyes)  
I don't want to waste your time.

Tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.

(Alright)  
Tell me that you're alright.  
(hi, everything's great)  
yeah everything is alright.  
(hey, everything's fine)  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
(hey, everything's great)  
yeah everything is alright.

Hey, everything's fine.  
Hey, everything's fine.  
Hey, everything's fine.  
Hey, everything's fine." ))

**OooO**

They walked in out of the rain smiling and laughing as Gennie ringing the water out of her hair.

" How can my hair hold this much water?" She wined, looking down at the puddle that formed under her hair.

" Easy, there's no brain in your head, so the water fills in the empty space in between your ears." Harry gibed.

Gennie tackled him and pinned him.

" Now, why would you be so mean to your sweet, innocent little sister?" She said, smiling down at him.

" Since when are you sweet and innocent?" he smirked back.

She played mock horror and bolted off him, standing away from him, wings shimmering in the dim light of the Entrance Hall.

" Oh, now come on Gennie, you know I love you." Harry smiled, hugging her.

" Still, you hurt my feelings." She said, still in mock horror mode.

" Suck it up."

Her jaw dropped and she tackled him again, sending him sprawling back. She glared down at him and growled

" Don't ever say that again Harry." She hissed.

Joel, who held her back against his chest, while she glared at Harry, who was helped up by Draco, ripped her off him.

" What the hell…Gennie what did I do?"

" Don't ever say that again, that's what…_he_ said to me after what he did." She whispered, collapsed against Joel's chest.

"_All she's asking is for a little more time,  
To walk away from his anger and leave the bruises far behind  
She won't talk about it...she's made up her mind  
But as the front door shuts behind her she whispers "give me a sign." _

Feels the power of the engine as she climbs to 65  
Every piston sounds like freedom, every white line says goodbye  
She'll find strength in her anger and the truth in his lies  
When the last scar finally fades she'll have a new life

Say goodbye to Mr. Right  
Lock the door, turn out the light  
Pack your bags, leave this trap  
Run away, don't look back  
See another day with each new sun  
Your life has just begun

She can still feel the touch of his hand  
Not just the violence but the warmth of her man

The night she never felt so alive  
even though it feels so cold outside  
It's the first time I've ever seen her smile."

Harry's face paled and he hung his head.

" I'm sorry, Gennie. I didn't know." He whispered.

Gennie's head hung before she slid out of Joel's embrace, hugging Harry.

" I'm the one who should be sorry. I never told you, so how could you know." She whispered.

She pulled back and smiled, grabbing Joel's hand as they walked into the Great Hal. But before they took two steps in, the hairs on the backs of Gennie, Harry and Joel rose sharply. Fear swept through Gennie's mind as her mind scanned the room for the threat. It was at the staff table, sitting in Albus's seat; only it wasn't Albus sitting there. It was darker man, much darker then Albus was.

" Who…who is that?" Gennie whimpered, trying to push herself deep into Joel's hold.

"_Watch those idiosyncrasies  
Watch all the idiots follow me  
Running out of ways to get outta the way  
Take another shot just to stay the same  
But i need some balance - back it off  
Fill your lungs 'til it makes you cough  
Tell me everything's gonna be alright  
'Cause i don't think i'll make it through the night _

The only way - is all the way  
The only way - is all the way  
The only way - (the only way) is all the way (is all the way)  
The only way - (the only way) is all the way (is all the way)"

The man looked up at her and smirked at her, a dark look in his eyes. Gennie went pale and was about to run, when suddenly, he was in front of her, holding tight to her arms.

"_OH - MY - GOD  
It's judgement day and im not prepared  
Everybody's out there's running scared  
So - take a little bit off the top  
I don't care, just make it stop _

I won't give another soul.. to you  
I won't give another life.. to you  
You have to stop!  
STOP!  
STOP!  
STOP!"

" Let me go." She growled at him.

" Now why would I let you out of my sights, my dear. I intend to keep my future wife in my sights." He said back.

" _Do one thing and say something cryptic  
But the styles always clash  
One thing i know for sure  
Hypothetical won't work anymore  
One wrong move and they will pound!  
My nails are tight inside my wrists  
This sacrament is sacrilege and sentimental  
Deity experimental - Faith is accidental _

I won't give another soul.. to you  
I won't give another life.. to you  
I won't give another thought.. to you  
I won't give any more of my hope.. to you"

Joel growled and leapt around, grabbing for the man's throat.

" You do anything to her and I'll kill you!" He snapped.

" Joel!" Gennie cried out, feeling the knife pressed against her stomach.

" Do anything, boy, and she dies." The man hissed.

" If you kill her, I'll slice your throat." Harry growled.

" I must say, your acting like you don't know already. I'm to marry this lovely girl."

Gennie paled even more and cried out to Joel through the connection.

' _Joel, please, he's like him. Please, don't let him…'_ She thought as tears ran down her face.

" You're a fool. My sister has found her mate and you have no decree to claim that she is to marry you. Who are you any way?" Harry growled, moving closer.

" My name is Damian Jenatiz. Lord of the Vamian Mountains. And I've come to claim my future wife." Damian said, bringing an arm around Gennie's waist.

The floodgates opened in Gennie's mind as Damian's hands tried to explore her body. Her head dropped and features blurred. She slipped out of Damian's reached and transformed into her wolf form, but only briefly, sliding behind Joel and Harry and she transformed back.

" I don't know why the heck you think you have the right to touch me, but I will not marry you!" She spat, clinging to Joel.

" Oh, but you will my dear. The elders will make sure of it." Damian responded.

She growled, but stood back.

" SEAMUS! TALLIANOS!" She cried out.

A few minutes later, two elder Shadow Wolves stood there.

" Gennie, what's wrong?" Tallianos asked, walking up to her.

" Milady, what troubles you?" Seamus asked as well.

Gennie growled and pointed straight towards Damian.

Tallianos growled and gripped her shoulder tight as Seamus walked up to Damian.

" Lord Damian, what are you doing here?"

" Trying to take my mate for his wife." Joel growled, pulsing with anger.

" You really are an idiot aren't you, Damian?" Seamus said, clicking his fingers.

Damian was surrounded by a vat of darkness before he was sucked in.

Seamus turned to Gennie and bowed.

" Forgive me milady, we thought we had him locked away from you. I will explain the situation the King Harry soon." He said, disappearing in a light blue flash.

Gennie crashed to the floor and cried. Joel picked her up and followed the others out.

As soon as they reached Severus's quarters, Joel placed her in the guest room and sat on the bed, watching her sleep, knowing she was having nightmares.

He quietly sang to her, holding her hands tightly.

" _I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around. _

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over."

((**A/N:** wow…took me forever to get this out. Sorry. Had school then the internet wasn't working right.))


End file.
